Just The Two Of Us
by Chibi Botan
Summary: A mysterious condition has taken Botan's flight and healing. When the detectives were assigned her case, Botan learns much more than what is causing this condition. Her past is revealed, and a certain demon turns out to be more involved in her past than she could ever have imagined.
1. Dreams

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter One: Dreams_

* * *

_Her mate has just come home from the night patrol._

_There was no need to hear his voice, to feel his movements, to smell his otherworldly-delicious scent, to know that he has arrived._

_He only needs to breathe and she would recognize his presence._

_He eased himself, careful not to wake her. Without opening her eyes, she shifted, threw an arm around him._

_He loved how she always welcomed him with a warm embrace._

_In a sleepy murmur, she apologized, "Sorry for not waiting up on you."_

_"I already told you, you shouldn't. You need proper rest."_

_As if to prove his point, his hand moved to touch her still-flat stomach. He held her closer to him, a free hand caressing the back of her head._

_She couldn't contain her smile. She knew they were both excited to have their first offspring._

_The fruit of their love. A look into a bright future they will share._

_Another proof that she made the right decision when she choose the harsh life with him over the easy life she was used to._

_For her, she was the most blessed being in the three worlds._

* * *

"Kami-sama," Botan muttered, still a little shaken from her dream. She wasn't aware that she was clutching the front of her pajama top. She was breathing heavily.

What was her dream? She couldn't remember that much. Well, she could still remember the earlier part. She remembered that in her dream, she woke up in the middle of the night, sensing the presence of a man that was her mate. In her dream, she was carrying his child. She blushed at the thought.

The dream was pleasant, until... What?

She couldn't remember what happened after that. Whatever it was, it was bad. The heavy feeling she felt remained long after she woke up. Something terrible must have happened...

_It's just a dream. _

Botan repeated the words in her mind. Of course it's just a dream.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Memories

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Two: Memories_

* * *

"Botan, I need you to go to Ningenkai right now." Koenma instructed. "Kurama has just discovered what caused your condition."

She held her breath. "He did?" It was not much of a question. She knew that Kurama was well capable of that.

For three months now, Botan had started to experience some lapses. The first few weeks, she became very forgetful. She would go to places and then forget why she went there.

And then, she lost her healing powers. She needed to heal an oni who was in a minor training accident, but she couldn't. She thought it was just overfatigue.

But then it became worse. Two months ago, she found that couldn't materialize her oar. Without flight, she couldn't ferry souls. Koenma told her to rest while he assigned researchers to try to figure out what happened to her.

Last month, they were getting more desperate, and he had enlisted the help of the tanteis.

Koenma nodded. "They are expecting you to meet them today."

* * *

And so with the help of a portal Botan found herself in a familiar forest.

She wondered why they chose that place to meet. Last year they had a picnic there, celebrating Keiko's graduation, and it was one of the most beautiful places in Ningenkai she had been to. It has a breath-taking view.

When the small portal disappeared, she looked around, half-expecting to see all of the tanteis. But it seemed there was no one.

Soon she heard her name being called. She looked behind and saw that it was Kurama, walking calmly towards her. He seemed to have come from the direction of the waterfalls. He was still far, and Botan walked to meet him.

Despite the situation, she was glad that she will see them today. It had been months since they last saw each other and she missed everyone.

"It's so nice to see you again Kurama," she greeted him. "It's been a while isn't it?

"Yes, it's nice to see you again too, Botan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine," Botan decided to smile despite her worry. She could see that Kurama was worried too, the way he's looking at her, as if he was searching her face for something. He didn't seem to believe her, and so she answered more honestly, "Well, a little bored, and I miss being airborne..."

Kurama nodded. "Well, for someone who loves the sky so much, that's understandable."

Her eyebrows knotted with that. When did she tell him that? Or anyone at all? Oh well. Maybe it was just something he noticed. Or maybe she did tell him, and like many others things these days, she had forgotten about it. More than she would admit, this unknown condition is worrying her.

She shrugged, and remembered why she's there. "Koenma said you have found out what's ailing me?"

He frowned a little. "Ailing? Botan, you are not sick."

"I'm not?" She felt relieved. She trusted Kurama and she knew that he wouldn't lie just to appease her.

"You're not. That is what I'm going to tell you." When he said this, he wasn't looking at her anymore. He was looking past her.

"What is it then?"

"Let's not talk about that here. We need to go—"

"Wait, Kurama. Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara? And Hiei was on this _case_ too, right?"

"Yes, but Yusuke and Kuwabara will be late. Hiei will be here too I think, but much later…"

"Okay."

He motioned her to follow, and she did. She noticed that they were heading to the falls, where he had come from earlier.

* * *

She was surprised when he led her past the falls, and towards the area that they did not explore when the team went there the year before.

If she remembered right, where they are going is a restricted area. She expressed her concerns to Kurama, but he just smiled.

"No need to worry. My stepfather bought this property earlier this year, so we are allowed to roam about."

"Oh." That was her only reply.

Past the falls and farther into the forest, they stopped in front of an old lodge. The gate was open, and they entered.

Botan almost jumped when the gate closed behind them. She ran for it and was aghast when she saw that because of some tangled vines, the lock was stuck, she couldn't open it. "Kurama!" She almost shouted, before realizing he was back to her side.

He took one look at it, and said, "Don't worry about it, Botan. Right now we have to go inside and worry about that later. There are things we need to discuss _now_."

She sighed, realizing that this condition she's in is finally getting into her nerves. She then followed him inside the lodge.

The interior was a cozy place. It was warm and furnished and neat. Although outside it looked like a western style lodge, inside almost everything is furnished in classic Japanese design. Kurama let her in to a medium-sized room that looks to her like an old-fashioned dining room.

She was given a seat on what he called the 'breakfast nook', basically a table for two by the window.

He offered her a drink, and, admitting she was thirsty, she accepted it.

"Thanks, I love apple juice," she smiled and almost emptied the glass right away.

He then said he needed to get something before they start, and took some bottles from the cupboard. Those contained herbs, as far as she can tell.

Botan kept quiet, just watching him. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was nervous. It does not show much; he actually looks calm outside, but she felt just otherwise.

Finally he placed two bottles in front of her, and took his seat. He looked so serious, that Botan blurted out, "We probably look like a doctor and patient on a consultation. Please smile, Kurama," and laughed nervously.

* * *

He smiled, but his smile made her feel more nervous.

She straightened on her seat and said, "This is serious, isn't it?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, there's something serious we have to discuss _later_, but no, your... condition, as you call it, is not serious the way you think... You're not sick," he repeated.

"Okay." She watched him hold the smaller bottle up. Inside was yellow powder but she didn't know what it was for.

"This is powdered pollen. When inhaled, or taken in some other way, it can cause you to forget," he explained. "How much you will forget depends on how the pollen was prepared, how strong it was made, and what is mixed with it. Sometime before, I had used it to make someone forget my existence." He stopped at that, as if thinking of that someone and lingering on the memory. And then he continued to explain. "I never had encountered any side-effect from it, until now. This, Botan, is what caused your current condition."

Botan stared hard at the bottle. She tried to remember any incident she might have inhaled a pollen.

"But I don't remember being in contact with something like that, Kurama. When this started all I've been doing was ferrying souls. I don't think I was exposed to such pollen at the time."

"Not that time at least," Kurama said in a sure tone. "You had a juice mixed with it many years ago and the side-effect is just kicking in."

She tried to jog her memory, but couldn't remember a thing. "I really don't remember."

"Because you're not meant to remember." For some reason, Kurama carried his seat beside her, and Botan thought he was too close for comfort. "Drinking that was part of what you were supposed to forget."

Botan froze. "H-how could you have known that?"

Kurama sighed, looked at the bottle, and then back to her. "Because I was the one who gave it to you. I'm sorry Botan, I needed to do it. You had to forget something you didn't want to forget, but now I'm giving it back to you. That juice I gave you today, contains the antidote I made..."

She didn't have time to react. She felt dizzy and had to close her eyes, aware that Kurama was now holding her. She must have lost balance.

Her head seemed to swirl and memories long forgotten started flooding in...

* * *

_Flashback: More than a thousand years ago, at the Horizon..._

* * *

"I love the sky!"

"Me too!"

"And me also!"

"It's so pretty, Botan-sensei!"

Kurama heard the happy shrieks and woke up. His fox ears twitched, and he jumped down from the branch of a tree and looked for the origin of the sounds.

He was in a place called Horizon, the place that connects the three worlds together. From the Ningenkai and Makai this place cannot easily be seen. Ningens would only see this place as a lone island surrounded by the seas. Weak beings from Makai will see this just the same, but stronger beings will be able to sense the spirits floating at the skies.

He may be young, but Kurama knew that this place is surrounded by some sort of portals to and from Reikai. Several times he had caught sight of ferry girls and newly departed souls but they were so high and he never made contact. He suspected anyway that there is some sort of barrier up there that would keep him from getting near even if he had the ability to fly.

He had spent several afternoons here, but this was the first time he found someone else on the land.

It was a group of children running around, jumping up and down, pretending to reach the skies. In the middle of them all is a girl, perhaps around his age. He was sure she's the one who shouted her love for the sky, and since she is the eldest, she's also the one they called Botan-sensei.

He didn't show himself, but observed her leading the children in a game. They were so happy and loud. He thought it refreshing to watch them—her, to be specific. She was such a sight to behold. Her sky blue hair, happy features, a pink kimono that seemed to play with the wind, and an unusual color of her eyes. From where he stood, he couldn't tell exactly what color it was, but it twinkles with joy and how he liked that sight.

"Hide and seek!" she shouted, and in a matter of seconds she was blindfolded, and the children scattered about.

He walked back to the tree and sat down. He didn't want to bother them, but he couldn't remove from his mind the image of the girl named Botan.

He stood up, deciding to leave, when he suddenly collided with something—someone, who, instead of being sorry, had shouted, "Boo!"

* * *

It was her.

He chuckled, thinking it funny to collide with someone and be booed. He stopped chuckling when he noticed her embarrassment. She had removed the cloth that covered her eyes earlier.

Scratching the back of her head, she apologized, "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't know anyone's here... I thought you were one of my students. You see, we were playing hide and seek..."

"Don't apologise. I assure you it's alright."

"Ah. Thank you, Sir—"

"On no. Don't call me Sir. 'Sir' is for old ningens and upper-class reigens."

She blinked. "You aren't?"

He knew she thought he was an upper-class reigen. With his intelligence, good looks, pristine white robe, silver hair that he kept in a loose ponytail, who would have thought he is from the Makai?

"No, I am not. Are you disappointed?" he teased when he noticed her disbelief.

"Nah. I'm actually weary of the upper-class until now. Except with these little tykes, of course. They are all fun."

"So I noticed." He smiled at her, thinking of how beautiful she was up close. He couldn't have known she was thinking of the same thing towards him.

* * *

"You're a teacher, then?"

"Not really," she laughed. "More like a nanny than anything. I've just been hired to take care of these kids from the Spirit World Kindergarten."

"Ah, from that establishment." He had never been to Reikai, but he knew several things about it. "And what brings you all down here? I thought these royal kids are not allowed outside Reikai?" He laughed when she saw her blush. She may be new, but he knew she should know those rules. She was breaking an important rule.

"We... uh, we're on a... field trip. Yeah, that's it." She nodded, pretending not to be rattled. "We decided to spend our lengthy free time down here. You know, excursions like this will help them learn more about the three worlds." She prayed she sounded credible.

"Hmmm. Sounds fun," he said, not breaking his stare. He was glad that she seemed to be not aware of that. "So that means we'll see each other here often?"

"I guess," she said. It wasn't that easy to slip out of Reikai, especially with a dozen children to carry with her. It was just so lucky that the oni who's assigned to the gates has a crush on her.

"Botan-sensei, where are you?" a voice called.

Botan saw the little girl who looked lost. The girl spotted them, ran towards them and was going to say something to Botan when she noticed him.

"Wow." She immediately tried to reach Kurama's fox ears, and asked, "Are those real?"

Kurama chuckled. "Yes, they are."

"Cool." The girl looked at him in awe. It was the first time she saw someone of his kind.

Suddenly all the children surrounded them, all eager to meet the young spirit fox. A minute after that he found himself dragged to join their game of hide and seek.

* * *

Needless to say, they had fun. It was easy to see that the little girls had formed a crush on him, and the little boys had expressed that they wanted to grow up like him.

Botan thought it was embarrassing, but there was nothing she could do. The little ones were smitten at first sight. And it was just nice of him to accommodate them.

Kurama thought it funny, but he was used to it. Even the young demons in Makai were like that towards him. Besides, he really did enjoy their company. Life in Makai is hard, especially now that he enlisted to train under Yomi. Soon he will be a part of the patrol that will protect his property from invaders, and there will be no time to play.

By sunset, they were all exhausted but happy.

Botan and the kids had to return to the Kindergarten building, where the royalties will pick up their children.

"So, I'll see you again soon?" he asked her once more.

"Well—"

"Of course we will!" the children answered for her.

She laughed. "Looks like I have no choice."

"Great. I'll prepare something for you all next time."

"You don't have to, but…" she heard a honk, and they both looked to see a floating wagon waiting for them. The children had started to get in one by one. The driver looked impatiently at Botan. "That would be great, I guess. See you, Kurama!" She waved and hopped in.

He watched the wagon float and disappear.

When he finally left, one thing was stuck in his mind.

She has the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Love Begins

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Three: __Love Begins_

* * *

_More than a thousand years ago, in a place called Horizon..._

* * *

As promised, Kurama had prepared something for their return. They were surprised to see him preparing pots of delicious-smelling food on the surface of a chopped log.

Kurama had prepared what he proudly introduced to them as "Makai Suimono".

Botan noticed a similarity of this to the Kakitama-Jiru that was one of her favorite dishes when she was in Ningenkai.

According to Kurama, the suimono is a common food in Makai. Majority of people in Makai live in the wilderness, and the best they could prepare for armies and their children is the suimono made of the few non-poisonous shrubs and Makai version of chicken. Other than this, there is not much of a variety when it comes to food.

"But of course," he adds, "it's up to you to make a delicious one. You just have to learn the different types of plants and flowers in the forests. I happen to be an expert in that."

"I bet you are. This is delicious, Kurama. Just look at them." They both looked at the children wolfing down their first taste of Makai cuisine. They laughed at how the children kept asking for more and more. It was a good thing Kurama had prepared enough to satisfy them all.

By the time they had to return to Reikai, the children begged Kurama to make more suimono the next day. "And the days after that, too," the youngest one did not forget to request.

* * *

Two months passed and Botan and her students made it a point to return every chance they get.

Most days they were playing, or trying to make new variations of suimono. Botan too, brought Reikai food so Kurama can try it.

Some days they would just lie down on the sand and stare at the sky, talking about the most random things, while the children are taking a short nap.

Sometimes they would talk about what they wanted to achieve. Botan wanted to make more friends and travel to different places. For Kurama, it's plain and simple. He wanted to be a part of Yomi's elite army.

"Next month, I will move to the training tower in Yomi's land. They said the training will only last for a month and we'll be placed in patrol. It will be a hard path, to progress from patrol to elite army, but I know I'll make it."

He said this in a confident tone, and Botan had no doubts that he can achieve it. There were times that she caught him training, though he would stop once he noticed them arrive.

"I know you'll make it Kurama. You're smart and strong and hard-working and fair. I'm sure Yomi will notice you easily."

He laughed. "You make me sound like I'm something great, Botan."

"Because you are," she gave him the look that said he wouldn't win if he claimed otherwise.

* * *

Sometimes, they would talk about the places they had been to, and the kind of living they have observed.

Kurama had been to almost every place a youkai is allowed to travel to. The farthest and most interesting he had found is the Horizon.

Botan, at first, talked about the places in Reikai. But later on she started to talk about her favorite places in Ningenkai.

"I can't believe it." He whistled.

She looked at him; he was staring at her thoughtfully. "What did you say?"

"I can't believe that you are a ningen."

She smiled. "I _was_."

"How did that happen? I thought you are a full-blooded reigen. Your hair, your clothes…"

"Remember when I said I was just recruited for the Spirit World Kindergarten?" she didn't wait for him to answer. "It's like this. When a ningen dies, the prince of the Spirit World, Koenma, judges the ningen and decides what he deserves in the afterlife. When I died, Koenma thought I'd make a good citizen of Reikai and assigned me to take care of these kids."

* * *

"You mean, all reigens were once ningens?" Kurama frowned. He had never heard about this before.

"No. The upper-class reigens are born and raised in Reikai. The working-class like me and the ogres and ferrygirls and other onis are from Ningenkai and Makai. Koenma-sama said that he thinks we are worthy of another chance to live, so, he gave us another start. Despite that the laws do not provide this kind of reward, he made it happen."

"What kind of reward is that?" Kurama raised his voice, but not intentionally. He just could not see why Botan seemed to admire Koenma's decision. "It doesn't seem fair at all. You were given a new life, but only as their servants."

Botan was taken aback, but only for a short time. "I know it doesn't sound sensible to you, but in time, you will understand. Koenma-sama is a fair judge. He's powerful, but he has laws to follow too. He is careful, but he has a kind heart."

"A kind heart," he repeated, almost gritting his teeth on the word 'kind'.

Botan frowned. "Hey… What is wrong?"

"Nothing." He couldn't figure out exactly what he disliked with Botan's attempt to defend Koenma. In truth, it's not about Koenma at all. It just didn't feel right to him, how she seems to look up to the prince so much.

Kurama stood up and walked away from her, but stopped when she started to follow. They were quiet for a while, watching the calm waves at the shore.

Kurama noticed that Botan became silent. When he looked at her, he caught her staring up at him.

They heard the wagon arrive, and the children calling them. But they didn't want to look away from each other just yet.

When they heard louder yells, Botan smiled. She figured out the reason for his actions. "Kurama?"

"What?"

"Don't worry. I trust you and believe in you, too."

It would take a tiny incident before Kurama will realize just how truthful those words are.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that, Toshi. You know that isn't true." Botan wanted to scream at the oni. Her face was flushed in anger.

They were at the Horizon, and Toshi, the guard of Reikai gates had just dropped them off. But unlike the previous days, he didn't leave once the wagon had been emptied. Botan was surprised when he said she better not have brought anything valuable with her, especially because she was meeting a thief.

"I said what I said, Botan. He is a thief. Who else would have stolen Eina's necklace? It was only you and the students, and that demon."

"She just misplaced it, I'm sure. Kurama did not—would not—steal anything."

"Kami, what has gotten into you?" Toshi shook his head. "I shouldn't have agreed to bring you here from the beginning. He's just using you for his plans!"

"Plans?" Botan knew she must sound so mad now. It was just a good thing that the children had already run off to play. "What plans are you talking about? He's my friend, Toshi. You don't have the right to accuse him of such things."

"I'm not accusing him, Botan. I know he has something evil up his sleeve the moment I saw him," he argued.

"You don't know him. I do. He is trustworthy and—"

"He is a _demon_. There is nothing to be trusted about him. You don't know his kind; they are ruthless, cunning, cold-blooded—"

"Just stop!" She's not going to listen to this. She was about to turn and leave him there, but he suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"Can't you see? He's only using you to have access to Reikai's treasures! And now he's started with Eina's necklace!"

"What's with you, Toshi?" she tried to be calm, though she was worried the children might see them. "You know better than accusing those things with someone I trust. I assure you, he is not using me for anything. We are good friends. I know he's not going to do those things."

She tried to pry herself away from him before anyone sees them, but it was too late. Kurama had arrived, and from the murderous look on his face Botan could only hope that he hadn't heard what Toshi had said earlier.

* * *

"Get your hands off her."

Toshi did as Kurama said, releasing Botan, who was rendered speechless by Kurama's appearance.

Botan held her breath, fearing the worst. She didn't know what Kurama had in mind.

Toshi turned to Kurama, and Botan noticed then that Toshi looked caught off guard. He has seen Kurama during the times they dropped them off, but there wasn't a time then that he looked like this.

His usual smile was gone, his lips forming a thin, grim line. His eyes fierce, he didn't turn away from Toshi's face as he said, "_Leave_."

Botan released her breath. She had feared a fight was about to break, and was relieved with Kurama's words. She prayed Toshi would just leave them alone. But he didn't.

Toshi raised his chin, and taunted, "Make me."

Her eyes widened, realizing what Toshi was doing. She was about to warn Kurama but found that she didn't need to. She looked at her friend's eyes and knew he could handle it perfectly on his own. She relaxed.

"What makes you think I would fall for your little trap?" the spirit fox said, not breaking his gaze with the oni. "I know what you're planning. Make me hurt you, so Reikai will have a reason to punish me, send me somewhere far from Botan."

Toshi flinched, a confirmation that Kurama was right.

"You know my kind, haven't you just said that?" he said slowly, taking his time. It's fun to see the fear starting to build on the opponent's eyes. "I am ruthless, cunning, and cold-blooded. You seem to know a lot of things about me. How about this place, Toshi? You know something about this place?"

As expected, the oni looked confused.

"This place is located exactly between the three worlds. It is not directly a part of any of the three. It is undetermined which law should be followed here—and you _know_ that my kind do not follow rules from your kind, don't you? It wouldn't have mattered which law would prevail. If I beat you up here, I am sure none of my kin would object. So if you are still up to it, I don't think I have the heart to turn down your offer."

* * *

"Did you see how scared he was?" Botan cannot stop herself from laughing.

Toshi was so scared that he left right away. The only words that he managed to say were 'Of course' when Kurama warned him not to be late when it's time to pick them up.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to defend him, just a little? He _was_ your friend too."

She nodded. "It was wrong of him to be judgmental. I know you're not what he said you are."

Kurama is glad that Botan is not as naïve as she first seemed to him. At least she knew when to stand up for what she believes. If Botan would be too nice, she might not survive in Makai.

Now, where did that thought come from? It is not like Botan would ever be in Makai. He shook his head from the thought.

Botan is still laughing, and he can't help but smile.

It felt so good to have her trust.

* * *

They didn't let that incident ruin their day.

Hours afterward, the children were peacefully sleeping on the flower bed that Kurama had prepared. They were so tired from playing tag all day long.

Botan and Kurama were on the leftmost side of the flower bed.

Her eyes closed, as she was trying to take a nap but for some reason she couldn't.

She heard Kurama say, "You haven't told me about your family. Do you have siblings?"

"I don't know if I do," she said, still not opening her eyes.

"Eh? Why don't you know?" He asked curiously. He turned to his side face her, one hand supporting his head. "You don't remember?"

"I do remember my life before I was brought to Reikai. But I didn't find out if I have relatives… I grew up in an orphanage." She thought that there's probably no such place in Makai, so she explained, "it's a place where children who don't have a family are taken care of."

Like Botan had thought, Kurama doesn't know any place like that. Families of spirit foxes are usually big, and they cared for their own.

"But I treat the others like they are my own siblings. There's one of them I really miss. She was like Eina. Her height, her naughtiness… they are very much alike." She was smiling at fond memories.

"And she's still in Ningenkai," Kurama guessed as much.

"Yes," and she laughed.

Kurama didn't know exactly what was funny. "And what is the lady so happy about?"

"She's still in Ningenkai. She's safe."

Kurama made no reply.

So she explained, "We had this once-a-year excursion… we went to the beach. I just turned my back one minute and the next she was in the deep part of the waters, screaming for help. She almost drowned. That kid is really naughty she tires me out."

Kurama waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"You saved her… is that how you died?" Kurama asked, but he didn't really need an answer. He already knew what her answer would be. "And this child you saved… you were not really related?"

"Yes to both questions," she said nonchalantly, as if there was no reason for Kurama to be surprised.

For him, it is rare to meet someone who is willing to risk their life for others. _He_ would do anything to ensure his siblings' safety, but he's also aware that there are a few youkai who would do the same. He had seen a lot of demon that killed each other for the slightest reasons, regardless of who the other demon is, even if it is from its own.

* * *

"Extraordinary."

Botan thought Kurama had fallen asleep, when he did not say anything else for a while. Now she wondered what it is he found extraordinary.

She didn't expect that when she opened her eyes, she will find him watching her, leaning to her side. His face too close to hers it was a little bit uncomfortable.

"What do you… mean, Kurama?" she said his name so softly, because she couldn't help but stammer. He was so close. She didn't know if it was him, or the flower bed that smelled so sweet. It was intoxicating.

"_You_ are extraordinary," he said, his free hand brushing her bangs out of the way. "I love everything about you."

Botan did not hear this; she could only hear her heart hammering on her chest. His shoulder-length, silver hair was down, cascading on the sides of his face, creating a veil of shadow over them, making her feel like it was just him and her that existed in all worlds. He was covering her view fully now, she could not see anything other than his handsome face.

She held her breath when he kissed her.

It was gentle at first, but deepened when he felt her respond.

It was her first, and it was special. Not because of the ambience, but because she was sharing it with someone special to her. Yes, she had realized long before that he was starting to fill in a special place in her heart.

She didn't want it to end yet, and it was an effort to keep herself from complaining when he pulled back.

Once he had straightened himself away, she forced herself to stand. It wasn't that easy, not less than a minute after an earth-shattering kiss.

She couldn't look at him right away; her mind was now filled with insecurities. Did he stop because he didn't like it?

But when she followed where he's looking, she realized why he stopped.

It wasn't because he didn't like the kiss. It was because Eina had woken up, and by stroke of luck she was still in a daze from sleepiness that she did not seem to know what had just happened.

* * *

The first thing Eina did when her sleepiness wore off was to wake the others so they can watch the sunset. The children ran towards the shore, where, they said, the sun seemed nearest to them.

Botan and Kurama stayed where they were, contently looking on.

It was during this moment when Kurama had realized what Botan was talking about the first time he saw her, when she said that she loved the sky.

The view of the sky at the Horizon is the best he had seen all his life.

Botan said that even the ferry girls she knew claimed so.

"The ferry girls would know, because they are probably the only ones who have seen the sky from all possible places. That is why I thought of going to this place. I wanted to see what it's like."

Both were looking up at the sky. It was almost dawn, and the colors that reign on the sky made the place seem so peaceful.

"And what is it like?"

Botan looked up at him, aware of his hand holding hers, and then looked away. Softly, she answered, "Like heaven."

They both knew they weren't talking about the sky anymore.

Kurama couldn't help but agree. "Yes, like heaven."

* * *

"Hellooo!"

Tina snapped her fingers to catch Botan's attention.

Botan blinked several times, and tried to remember what the messenger was telling her.

"You are NOT paying attention. I could tell your mind is off somewhere far."

_It has time-and-space traveled back to Horizon, reliving my first kiss_, Botan thought.

It's been a month since then, and Botan felt that something has changed between her and Kurama.

They started to spend more time with each other; just the two of them.

Horizon is not a huge place, and she could keep track of the children while still keeping distance from them.

More and more, they wanted time alone.

"Botan, please listen!"

"S-sorry, Tina. You were saying…?"

"I was saying Lord Koenma is asking for your audience and you better hurry, he looks like he's in a bad mood right now."

That, finally, had Botan's head cleared.

She ran to the ruler's office, careful not to bump into the ogres carrying stacks of papers newly stamped.

She realized how right Tina is to say that the prince is in a bad mood. As soon as Botan was inside, Koenma gave her a hard stare that was enough to make her shiver.

Before she even started to bow and show respect, Koenma fired his question.

"When, where, and how did you learn to cook _Makai_ Suimono?"

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Four: __Breaking the Rules_

**

* * *

**

"Should I repeat my question?" Koenma said when Botan kept her head bowed, not knowing what to say. "When, where, and how did you learn to cook _Makai_ Suimono?"

She refused to answer. She never was good at lying; she knew that if she dared answer she will give herself away.

"Very well, you don't need to answer for I already know."

Botan saw the toddler reach for the remote control and clicked, and she gasped when the Spirit World monitor opened– there it was, a recorded scene from the Horizon, of one of the days when she and Kurama served Makai Suimono for the children.

"I never expected this from you," Koenma said, accusingly. When Botan still didn't say anything, he continued, "Maybe I've been too lenient with you. I've given you more freedom than anyone else working for me. From the very start of your stay here, I considered you a friend. I thought you could be trusted…"

**

* * *

**

Yes, from her very first day in Reikai, Koenma had treated her as a friend. Many were curious as to why, but even she doesn't really know any reason. Maybe they just liked each other from the start. Already, she was feeling guilty. "I… I'm sorry."

"You should be. Do you know how many rules you have broken?"

"Uh… ten," she answered, and bit her lip.

Koenma frowned more. "Ten… ten," he repeated, getting angrier. His face was now red, and Botan can only tremble. She had never seen him this angry before. "You knew exactly how many rules you were breaking, and you still went on with all of this! What were you thinking?!"

Before she could offer more apologies, Koenma clicked the remote control once again. On the screen is a recording of what seems to be a meeting held in Koenma's office. To her surprise, Eina was there, hiding behind a large man, as if scared of the young ruler.

"Recognize someone?" Koenma asked.

"That's Eina… and Chief Masaru…" She had only seen Eina's father a few times, but the official-looking clothes of the Chief made him easy to recognize. Masaru was co-founder and earliest leader of the SDF, but has just recently expressed intent to resign. Until the end of the year however, he will perform his duty as chief.

"It's him alright. Apparently, Eina had been begging their servants for a suimono. Naturally, they were alerted; where else would a child born and raised in Reikai hear about a food served only in Makai? From an outsider, of course.

**

* * *

**

He clicked again, raising the volume this time.

The meeting seems to be about to end, as Koenma, the chief, and his cohorts were all standing.

"I assume you already understand what we want," Masaru's voice was firm when he said this, not taking notice of Eina who's clinging to him. "The council expects this employee of yours to be punished for endangering our children's lives, bringing them to that place without protection… I want you to check on this girl's involvement with that demon. There's something fishy going on and I and smell it. If I wasn't busy I would personally see to that, but you know that I don't have the time. So I expect your prompt action in regards to this…"

To that, Koenma nodded. "As always, you can expect that I will look into this and rest assured we will not let off the one responsible for this issue."

**

* * *

**

"As you have heard in our previous discussion," Koenma stated, obviously calmer now, "I cannot just let you off with what you did. You knew very well the rules and regulations when you started to work for us… You knew that your students are not ordinary citizens of Reikai; they are sons and daughters of high officials. And yet you still went on sneaking out with your wards, thus endangering them from being abducted by demons."

Botan still could not find anything to say. She knew what she did was wrong.

"I want you to know that before I called you here today, I looked through the tapes and tried to find anything I can use to defend you, but it is clear as day that you did all these at your own will. You have even allowed a demon to threaten our own…" He sighed. "Well, Botan, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

**

* * *

**

She cleared her throat, trying to find anything to say, but not really trying to defend herself. "I… I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry that I gave you a problem… I'm ready to face my punishment for this."

Koenma stared at her for a while, and without a word stamped the paper he was holding. "As you may have already expected, you are immediately relieved of your duty as teacher and _guardian_ for the students of the Reikai Kindergarten. Also, you are hereby sentenced to five years of solitary confinement in the basement of Reikai palace."

She could not believe what she heard. "Five years? But…"

Koenma shook his head. "I'm sorry. This is lightest punishment I could find for the nature of your offense. This may seem harsh to you, but it is the shortest term the council would approve of."

"I understand," she said. But up to the time she was sent to the solitary cell in the basement, she is still not sure if she does.

**

* * *

**

It was just a relief when Botan first saw the confinement room and realized that it was not as bad as she expected it to be.

It was actually neat, with only the necessary furniture provided. But she found the basement so boring. There was really nothing to do. She wished she was sentenced to do community service instead.

It's only been one and a half weeks, and already she felt like it had been years.

She loved the outdoors so much, she missed being outside and free… She missed the children, she missed her friends, and she missed having someone to talk to. Here, there is only Koenma. For the tenth night in a row, he's spending the night outside her room.

Like the previous nights, he stood by the door, watching her as she tried to concentrate with what she was reading, occasionally trying to make conversation. She appreciated his company, knowing that he is busy and the short rest he has, he chose to spend with her.

Mournfully, she closed the book, finally giving up. She can't concentrate. She dropped the book at the small dresser beside the door, and looked hopelessly at Koenma.

**

* * *

**

"Well, so you like this guy, huh?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Wha—? Of course I don't!" she blurted out. She didn't expect that sort of question from him. Especially when he is in his teenage form, when she thinks he looks more serious.

"You don't need to lie to me," he said casually, as if they were just talking about the weather. "When I watched the tapes from the Horizon, I saw the two of you share a kiss… "

"It was nothing!" She lied.

"Nothing, huh?" Koenma teased, knowing for a fact that she was lying. She never was good at it. "Well, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she insisted, feeling her face burn in embarrassment.

"Okay then." To her surprise, Koenma rested his arm against the wall, trapping her in place.

"Koenma-sama, what are you…"

Before she finished what she was about to say, Koenma's hands cupped the side of her face. Her eyes widened when his face inched towards her. Immediately, she tried to push him away, thinking that he intended to kiss her.

She didn't need to. Koenma pulled away, laughing so hard.

"You should've seen the look in your face!"

"That wasn't funny!" she shouted, mortified. "What did you do that for?" she asked. She was sure he doesn't like her _that_ way, but what is he doing?

"I'm just thinking…" he answered, raising an eyebrow, "that _stunt_ was kinda similar to what he did… and you offered no resistance. That tells me something," he smiled triumphantly.

**

* * *

**

She was speechless for a while, thinking of what he said. When she had the courage to look up at him, she saw that he was still suppressing a giggle. "Oh, just…" she blew air, and stared at her feet. "Just leave me alone!"

"Of course. _We_'re just about to leave."

It took her a full minute to grasp what he said. Surprised, she looked at him, her eyes questioning.

He offered her a hand and said, "Let's go. You're not meant for this kind of place."

"What are you saying?" she asked, doubtful not of his intentions but with his plan.

Koenma did not answer. Instead, he looked at the door.

Botan gasped when she saw who had just arrived. It was Kurama.

"He was saying that you're escaping this place with us," Kurama explained.

She looked back to Koenma, who was nodding. "I don't understand. _You_ sent me here."

"I sure did."

"Then why are you letting me go?"

"Because… well, you know that I like you—as a friend," he immediately added with a mildly amused tone because Kurama gave him a cold stare, "And I didn't want to send you here in the first place. But you also know that I'm bound to our laws and I cannot afford to make enemies by disregarding the Chief's request."

"How did you get here?" she asked Kurama. Leaving Reikai would be a hundred times easier than trying to get there.

"Your friend here instructed Toshi to fetch me. We're leaving the same way."

**

* * *

**

"Don't worry, I've got it all covered." Koenma assured her.

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Koenma-sama… what about you? What if they learned I'm missing? You're going to be in trouble!"

"Come on," Koenma said, "I'll worry about that later. As for now, I think they wouldn't notice. That's why I really had to send you down here, to make it look believable. You know that almost every event here is recorded right?" he explained.

She frowned at that. "Yes. What about this place? How do we know we're not being taped right now?"

He smiled. "The basement is part of the secure area, alright. But only the main hallways have security cameras—"

"Then how are we going to leave without passing by the main hallways?"

He did not answer. Instead, he raised his hand, made an imaginary circle, and Botan was surprised when the shape started to form. It was like an oval mirror, and it was glowing.

"Well? Hop in," Koenma instructed. "We're going to the Village of Peace."

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

_Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! :D  
~Justine – 25th of December 2009, 12:00 midnight at my office work area ;)_


	5. The Village of Peace

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Five: The Village of Peace_

* * *

Botan watched quietly as Koenma pulled a red scarf and wore it as a bandana, effectively hiding the mark on his forehead. Then they quietly walked, Kurama leading the way, towards a forest she does not recognize, but Koenma seemed familiar with.

She looked behind, to the wooden boat they used to get there… to wherever they are now. When they left the basement earlier, they were transported to the gates of Reikai, to that corner that Botan knew so well from those 'adventures' with the children, that corner which she knew is not visible to those old surveillance cameras.

From there, Toshi brought them to a small deserted island, which is just past the Horizon. They waited until Toshi left again, not wanting him to know exactly where they are going, before taking the boat to this larger island.

"Aren't you afraid he'll tell someone, Koenma-sama?" she had to ask. For some reason, he can't find it in herself to trust Toshi after everything. He does not like Kurama, why would he agree to help them?

"Don't worry about him," Koenma assured her. "He wouldn't dare do anything after I talked to him… and he's really the easiest to talk into bringing us, so we don't have to add another reigen to know about Kurama."

Botan let the matter drop. She believes in Koenma. He seems to know exactly what he's doing, and he's saving her, after all.

"Well… have you guessed where we are already?" Koenma asked.

"In Makai, I think."

"Right… how did you know?"

"When you told me what a portal is for, I wondered why we can't just use that to go directly where we're heading… I thought it's either we're just covering our tracks and we can't use a direct route, or your powers won't be safe to use where we're going… it wouldn't be safe if someone felt the aura coming from the portal and it made me think of Makai… And…" she looked forward, to Kurama who hasn't said anything since they left the basement.

**

* * *

**

Koenma glanced at Kurama as well, but did not say anything.

With a lower voice, she continued, "Whenever we leave the Horizon, I try to see where he'll go, what direction he'll take when he heads home."

Noticing that Koenma was now staring at her with increased interest, and that they have stopped walking, she looked away and continued to follow Kurama. Koenma followed too.

"I was just… I was just curious. It's _this_ direction he always took, and I don't know this place, that's all… So… this _is_ Makai…" she looked around in wonder. All she can see are tall trees, and darkness.

She must have looked worried.

Koenma smiled for her, and said, "Don't worry. They won't find you here… Where we're going, it's safe. That's why it's called the Village of Peace… and besides, I know the youkai family you will stay with."

Kurama looked at Koenma, but tried to hide his surprise and continued to walk.

"Alright!" she said, trying to sound cheerful and energetic. "Off we go to the Village of Peace! Off we meet… we meet—"

Koenma looked directly to her, as if watching for her reaction, and said, "Off we meet Kurama's family."

**

* * *

**

She stopped on her tracks. "Kurama's family?"

No one answered her. Koenma just went ahead of her and Kurama acted as if he didn't hear.

Suddenly, the questions she pushed to the back of her mind needed to be answered. "Koenma-sama… don't you think we're overdoing this? I mean, _why_ are you taking all the risk to take me here and disturb others? And my offense was not _that_ bad to need to hide, was it? I was only sentenced solitary confinement—"

The prince shrugged. "Yes, it was just solitary confinement. But with the way things were going when you were sent there, it looked to me like you're in for more trouble than I thought at first."

She frowned, worried at what the prince was implying. "What do you mean? Did something bad happen?"

"Well... remember that the chief said I should investigate your _involvement_ with Kurama? He learned right away that all I did was banning him from leaving Makai, and he was discontented…"

Botan nodded, her frown deepening. "Did he do something to Kurama? Or to Kurama's family?" She cringed with the thought. "Is that why we're going there?"

"No, Botan. He didn't get to that point. It was just that, the chief was not content with just you. He wanted Kurama to be sentenced too. So I had someone report to him that Kurama was found dead from a demon war, complete with gruesome, _fake_ details. Only when I stamped those evidence did he believe. Finally he was content." He paused for a while, and stopped walking.

"And then what happened?" Botan stopped too, but she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to go on walking, but Kurama had stopped too.

She thought it weird that Kurama hasn't talked all that much since they left Reikai. _Later_, she thought. _Later I'll have the chance to talk to him… when it's just the two of us. _She realized that it would not be comfortable talking to him with someone else around. They are so used to having their conversations private…

**

* * *

**

With a louder voice, as if knowing that her mind was already wandering away, Koenma said, "Everything was going as I planned. Until your friend here," he gave a pointed look at Kurama, "suddenly _rose from the dead_ and appointed himself as this story's knight in shining armor, leading his pack on a mission to ambush the evil prince who locked away the princess…" he continued wryly.

Her mouth fell open, not knowing what to say. She was careful not to look at Kurama, for her face was now flustered, he'll probably laugh at her…

"Well, we're almost there, so let's make the story short," Koenma said, and turned his back on her. He continued to walk, and distantly Botan saw the end of the road. "After a heated argument, the prince and the knight agreed that they both have the best intention for the princess… and agreed that she needed to escape the watchful eyes of the castle dragon. And that they must take the princess to a place where she and the knight can live happily ever after…"

Finally, Kurama inched closer to her, partly to take her mind off Koenma's last line, partly to assure her that things will turn out right. His hand on her shoulder, urging her to move, Kurama smiled at her and said, "Come on, we'll talk about this later."

She smiled back, honestly this time. Whatever nervousness she felt earlier seemed to disappear with his assurance. With one short line, at that.

Not hearing them, Koenma went on with his summary, "And the still-doubtful knight had to enter the castle too, to save the princess himself, just in case the prince has another plan. And now that their little mission is carried out successfully… the prince can only hope that this is the happy ending…"

**

* * *

**

If you were a traveler, you would not even guess that the small rocky hill surrounded by tall trees could hide a whole village behind it. When they stopped walking, Botan thought that they encountered a dead end.

In front of them, the foot of the rocky hills. At the left, more and more trees leading to the dark forest. At the right side there were lesser trees, and she could oversee (and smell) the swamps where it leads. You would think that you are at an end of the island, and would walk to the left without doubting that it's the only way.

Botan tried to suppress a groan when Kurama turned right. He headed to the side of the hill, where tall trees hide a one-man trail that goes halfway around the hill. The trail was muddy because of the waters, but Koenma didn't seem to mind. They walked until they're on the other side where the muddy trail ends, and a simple wooden gate opened for them.

Inside, the village of Peace was much like the villages in Ningenkai, except that the inhabitants are demons and not humans, and is very far from the picture she had in mind of a place that is supposed to be a part of Makai. The brick houses, dirt paths, high trees, quiet surroundings, anyone could feel at home here… if it remains like this forever.

**

* * *

**

It was only when they reached Kurama's house that she realized how dark it was already. She could only make out the silhouette of the flowers and plants outside, and she immediately wished it was morning so she could see them.

They were welcomed by Kurama's parents – his father who looks like an older version of him, manlier and a gruff in nature, with darker hair but similar clothing; and his mother who Botan thought could easily be mistaken for a goddess with her wavy silver hair that cascades lovingly on her back. Seemingly shy, the demoness left right away, telling them that she had prepared the food for them and will just call Kurama's younger brothers.

Botan was surprised when Koenma bowed to greet Kiyo – Kurama's father. For a prince, she knew that Koenma treats almost everyone an equal, but she has never seen him bow to anyone. She saw that Kurama was surprised too.

"It's a pleasure to have you here once again, Koenma." Kiyo smiled, truly pleased with the prince's presence.

"Well, it is my pleasure to have this chance for a short visit, Master. But I have to apologize for bringing trouble once again."

Botan blinked. Kurama's eyes narrowed, definitely clueless of the two's connection and not liking it.

Kiyo's smile did not fade, "You know that I would not mind. Like Sayako said the last time you were here, we're always here to help you whenever you need us. Kurama here has mentioned that your friend needs a safe haven."

"Yes. Unfortunately there is trouble, and she needs a place where she can't be found easily. Your son and I _joined forces_ to bring her here."

"You can be assured we will take good care of her."

"I know, I know. I found out he's your son when this started. So when he showed interest in taking her in, I agreed with his plans. I knew my friend here is on safe hands. "

By now, Kurama and Botan are staring at each other. Kurama's eyes were empty, not letting her know what he's thinking. Hers were full of question. But it was silently agreed that they will not fire questions for now.

**

* * *

**

Sayako reentered the room at that moment, inviting them to the kitchen. There, Botan met the cutest little fox demons she has ever seen. If Kiyo is an elder version of Kurama, his brothers were smaller versions of him.

"Is that her?" one said, staring wide-eyed at Botan.

"Of course it's her, idiot. Definitely not the boy. Now quit staring." When the first little fox kid didn't, the second nudged him.

Botan was so fascinated by the two that she didn't notice right away that Koenma and Kiyo are ready to sit and waiting for them.

Sayaka introduced her sons. "This is Amu," she pointed to the first fox kid, who smiled shyly at her, "And that is Ryo," she pointed at the other who is now starting towards the table.

"Hello, nice to meet you…" They shook hands and afterwards she was led to the table. Amu made sure that she sat beside him. They ate, and no one tried to disrupt Kiyo and Koenma's discussion about politics and the way of life in the demon world.

**

* * *

**

She wanted to ask Koenma what his connection to Kurama's father was. She wanted him to tell her again why it's best that she's here, and for how long this will last. Because she suddenly felt like everything was unclear.

But Koenma left after the meal, not giving her any chance to talk to him other than to say good bye. After Sayaka made sure that Amu and Ryo are sleeping in their rooms, she showed Botan a room for her indefinite stay.

As soon as she left, Botan opened the window to her room. The window was huge and a bit low, it was easy for her to sit on the windowsill. Leaning at the wall, she felt Kurama inch closer to her side – knowing from the start that he was there outside her window, she was not surprised.

They didn't talk about their situation. For reasons unknown to even her, it did not feel right to question anything about that at all.

For the rest of the night Kurama seems to make up for his silence for the whole day. In a simple way he acquainted her to her new home.

By the time they said goodnight, there was a different set of questions on her mind. How can Kurama soothe away her worries and fears without even trying hard? How can he make her stop questioning things even with just a glance? Why does his actions affect her this much, when there are more important things to think about?

**

* * *

**

Before she slept, she thought of the things Kurama told her about the village.

He explained that the Village of Peace, though part of Makai, is independent and protected from the wilderness. Yue, father of Yomi, is the elderly leader of the land. The demons of Makai respect him so, for the elder has been very effective in ruling them. The Village of Peace, though small in territory, is known as the most (and probably only) progressive area in Makai.

Master Yue, however, is very old, and somehow felt that his time is near. Now he has decided to entrust his throne to his only son, Yomi. Knowing that demons from outside the village may plan to take the land from his inexperienced son, he decided to start intense training for him. In line of this, they wanted a stronger army to support him, and believed it necessary to have a patrol group to watch out for anyone spying the land. This is when they started to accept trainees for patrolling the village, also in hope that thru this they would find strong fighters for their elite army.

Unlike Kurama and the younger demons in the village, the other elders are not as impressed with Yomi. Yomi was reckless and proud, and it earned him a lot of enemy in the nearby villages.

An example of this is his recent fight against Hideki, leader of a pack of demons whose primary joy in life is terrorizing the weaker demons in the wilderness. Yomi had boasted of his father's village, telling the pack that they are no match for him.

This earned him more doubts from the peace-loving villagers. It seems that their new leader has a penchant for chaos. Kurama told her that Kiyo was one of those who doubted Yomi. For some reason, he always wondered what trouble their young leader would bring them.

Botan wouldn't know, but this information lingered on her mind. It seems that this small village is a whole new world for her.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

_Hello Dhanlibotan-chan. Hope to bump to you again on this year's conventions! ^_^  
~Justine- 1__st__ of February 2010_


	6. Portrait of a Demon Family

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Six: __Portrait of a Demon Family_

* * *

"Don't expect too much."

The voice stopped Botan from opening the window.

"Huh?" She looked behind and saw Ryo giving her a stern look. She had only met the twins but she could tell the difference from the way they look at her. Ryo's eyes are guarded while Amu's eyes are soft and trusting. "Expect too much from what?"

"From this village," he replied. "I know _he_'d tell you that this village is peaceful, but that's from a demon's point of view. I don't think you should expect an easy life here. You'd be disappointed."

"I'm not expecting anything." In fact, her mind is blank right now.

"You're just sayin' that. You're a reigen, you have a different idea of how a peaceful village should be. You see, in demon's terms we _are_ living a peaceful life. Because we follow the master's rules. We don't seek war but we fight when we have to. It's not exactly safe here like in Reikai, if that's what you went here for. Got that?"

"Uh-huh. But you know, Reikai isn't exactly safe either. Why else would Koenma-sama send me here if _he_ thinks Reikai is a safe place? Don't worry, Ryo. I try to believe the best of everything, but I know not to expect too much." She grinned. "Still, I'm glad you accepted me here."

"It's not like we have choice." He pouted. "Just telling you, don't do anything crazy around here. The village master will hold us accountable for _your_ actions. Besides, nobody knows yet that you're from Reikai. Everybody will expect that you're a demon. I guess you could just pretend, and you'll be fine. Is that okay with you?"

"Okay, deal!" She said cheerfully. "You know, you look so cute, talking like that."

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Like you're older than your age. I could see you are a very intelligent kid," she said, giving him her warmest smile. "I like you already."

Not knowing how to regard this kind of remark, he just stared at her. And a full minute after, he looked away, took something from his string bag.

Shoving an apple-like fruit towards her, forcing her to take it, he blurted out, "It's yours. I –well, Amu– said he likes you and he hopes you like his gift." And he took off without looking at her.

"Thank you for _your_ gift, Ryo," she shouted to make sure he'd hear.

* * *

Botan delighted on observing and enjoying the littlest things.

At first, it took a while to really feel relaxed, for she had heard from the onis who work in Reikai so many times how cruel demons can be, but while days and weeks passed, she realized how different this family is from all those stories, and she eventually grew fonder towards Kurama's family.

Sayako, Kurama's mother, is a shy demoness who tended to her flowers and plants all day. When the night comes, they would prepare food together, and after she would return outside and wait for her husband to come home from hunting. Both don't talk much, but made Botan feel very welcome in their home.

Because Kurama is out on patrol for most of the day, her constant companion is his two brothers, Amu and Ryo, who kept on following her everywhere. Botan dismissed it as mere fascination, for she had been to places the little foxes had never been to, and naturally she had many stories that fed their curious minds.

It was fun to watch how Amu and Ryo would imitate the fighting techniques that they see Kurama practice. They would also have those little debates, and most of it is about Kurama. Amu is very sweet and patronizing to their eldest brother, while Ryo is fond of teasing and criticizing him.

Ryo's most favorite past time is teasing Kurama on his status at the training grounds. He would often tease him as a coward or a wimp.

To it Kurama would say, "Me? You must be mistaken. I will be enlisted as elite before you know it."

And Ryo would say, "Well then, why are you still on patrol if you're really great?"

"Because, there are so many demons training and signing up for patrol and I haven't met Yomi up close, therefore he still haven't the chance to choose me. But you'll see; I'll get there. Don't you believe Botan and Amu when they say so?" he would ask with a wide grin, and a wink towards her.

"No, you're all talk!" Ryo would say, his fox ears twitching. "You're always bribing Amu with something."

"Oh, who's bribing who here? I'm not the one who gives Botan gifts or flowers every day."

"What? Those weren't from me. It's all from Amu, right Amu—?"

And on and on they would go, but it doesn't last long. They would always end up finding something else they would agree on. It was always like that, and the young ones' energetic babblings filled their days with laughter.

For Botan, she was blessed to be a part of a family- something that she didn't have in her previous life. Life may be more dangerous and much less comfortable in Makai, but in all three worlds, this is where she found a place to call home.

* * *

When Koenma did not appear for a while, no one questioned it. Botan hoped that everything is going well in Reikai, but admitted to herself that it would be nice if he won't call her back yet. Here, despite that she spends most of her time at the garden and almost rarely go out of the family's property, she felt carefree. Maybe it's the absence of Reikai's security cameras, and how there's no need for formality that is much expected of everyone in the palace…

The days in Makai are lazy and slow, but Botan enjoys every day she spent there. For her, the best part of the day is when Kurama arrives. No matter how tired, he would find time for them.

When his family retreats to their rooms, they would sneak out into the garden. It was the perfect place, Botan thought; to discuss anything they wanted to talk about. The darkness of the sky opposes the openness of the garden, giving them enough sense of privacy. Everyday is like the days they spent at the Horizon.

At one point, Botan wondered how she never got bored in the village. She stayed home most of the day and only goes outside when Kurama is with her. She wonders how just being with Kurama could fill her need for a companion. She had always enjoyed the presence of the crowd, of having many friends, and yet now it seems that she needed only him.

Another thing she wonders about is how all her questions seem to fade into thin air when he's there. Just how he can do that, she couldn't guess. All she knows is that when he's around, there is nothing else she wanted more.

* * *

There was that night when she told him that the village is like a huge clan. She explained to him what clans are in ningenkai and that she sees how the villagers give importance to the orderliness of their place just like ningens do.

"Clans are like a huge family. They are not necessarily blood-related but they treat each other as if they are part of one close-knit family…"

Kurama fell silent for a while, seemingly taking in what she said. They were sitting cross-legged and facing each other, and Kurama looked up at the sky.

"I agree," he finally said. "This whole village is like a clan. We treat each other as if we are of the same lineage though we are not. You have probably noticed, we are from different species of demons – the only similarity is that all have sensitive hearing and have extra senses…"

Botan nodded though he couldn't see her.

"I've always wondered… is it just that makes us progress? The extra senses? What makes us different from the other groups in Makai? Why are we progressive and why are they not? And now that you have mentioned about clans… I think that's part of it. The way we treat everyone as part of a clan."

He now looked back to her.

"But it can't be just that, though it may be part of the reason… And not just skill. Not just discipline. It's something else… something I don't see. Perhaps I don't see it because I've grown up here and it's something I am used to. So tell me, Botan, do you see what it is?"

"I think I do." She smiled. "Things like that are invisible to our eyes sometimes."

"What is, exactly?"

"Your heart. Your love for this place. That part of you that makes you _want_ to progress… to do something with your life other than mindless fighting. Everyone knows _how_, Kurama. But not everyone yearns for it. Something like peace and progress cannot be achieved without giving your heart to it. That's what's different between your clan and theirs."

"_Our_ clan." Kurama corrected.

"Yes. _Our_ clan," she repeated. "I guess I'm now part of a family. A demon family," she whispered, smiling. She never dreamed nor imagined herself being part of a demon family, but now it seems like it's the most normal thing. As long as it is Kurama's family, she would love to stay as a part of it.

* * *

_Soo. I decided to pick up those pending chapters I've been telling you about. (The ones I've written months ago and couldn't find time to proofread but are almost ready to upload? :p) I'm rereading them tonight and Ill try to upload up to chapter eight in a few hours… _

_Short chapter.. but don't worry, the next one's longer! Thank you for reading :)_


	7. A Reason to Stay

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Seven: A Reason to Stay_

* * *

She needed to do it. She needed to tell him what she thinks is the truth, so he would stop hoping for things that may not happen, and for him to see things clearly as they are and start moving forward.

Botan knew, before telling Kurama what she thought of Yomi, that he would be mad to hear it from her. When Botan wanted to set something straight, she just has to do it right away, or it would always make her uneasy, just as if she is lying.

And so she had to tell him: "I think you should quit the patrol training."

"I'm not a quitter," was his gruff answer, thinking that she believes the training is too harsh for him.

He had just returned from patrol training. It had been a rough day for all of them— Yomi visited the site but as always, he did not even go near them: he just let their trainer make them do whatever he wanted. As everyone was aiming to be noticed, they trained non-stop until Yomi left.

"I'm not saying that you are— I mean, I'm saying that you should quit the patrol but it's just that I don't think it's the right way to achieve what you wanted. I've seen Yomi several times… those times that we saw your practice and he shows up. I'm telling you, Kurama. He looks down on everyone on patrol. I don't think he'll give any of you a chance to be on elite." She could have just stopped when his clenched his fists, and looked pointedly away, but she didn't.

"Practically, he's the master now. It's not yet formal but that's what he is. You don't really expect him to be extra friendly and—"

"You know that's not what I mean… I could see how he disregards you all. I could see the way he looks—or _keeps from looking directly at all of you_ as if you're nothing to him. I bet he's just there because Master Yue requested him to check on you!"

Kurama took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen. "What do you want me to do, Botan?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"I don't know, exactly… I know you really want to be a… a fighter… an elite fighter… but I just think that if your master does not believe in you—don't tell me otherwise, I could see that in his eyes—then he also won't care to see to it that you get the best training…or see who among you are giving their best. Maybe… maybe you could try to find some other way… take another training of sorts from another master…"

"Do you really believe in me, Botan?"

"I do! But I… I know you really wanted to be stronger and be part of that group but with what I see… I just… I just don't want you to be disappointed or hurt in the end!" She had to shout. She had to make her voice sound tough, even if she wanted to cry now.

"Don't." He stood up, looking away from her. "Don't try to shield me from failure, Botan. I will find my way, whatever happens."

He left her there and marched to his room.

* * *

For one whole week they did not see each other, none of them willing to be the first to say sorry. He stays in the forest for a week training himself so hard. After training hours he would head directly to the forest and kept everyone from disturbing him.

Frustrated, Botan could not sleep properly. One night she went outside to wait for him at the gate, even knowing that he would not go home that night.

"Don't worry about him so much." A voice said from behind her.

She recognized Kiyo's voice right away.

"I'm sorry…" she said with her head bowed. "I really can't help it."

Kiyo nodded. "I appreciate," he said, staring at her as if telling her to listen, "that you care for my son so much. I know that he appreciates that too. But you have to see that he is going to be a fighter… To achieve what he wants, it is natural for him to seek ways to become stronger. It was wrong of you to even suggest that he quit, whatever reason you have."

The way he said it, he did not seem to take anything against her. It was obvious that he was just telling her what he thinks. Still, Botan felt like she has just been reprimanded.

"He is smart—I am sure he could see that getting from patrol to elite is a bit farfetched. But as of now this is what he thinks is the nearest shot towards his goal… so let him do what he thinks he needs to do. Just trust in him—that is what he needs, Botan."

"I— I will."

"Kurama… I have always wanted to teach him several things… but he is best left to do what he thinks he should do. He learns better when he trains just on his own – which is what he is doing right now. Let him be, and you'll be surprised when you next see him fight."

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

She thought that Kiyo will go back but instead, he remained standing beside her.

"I wonder when Koenma will return—not that I want him to take you back," he quickly corrected. "But I'm curious to know what's happening…"

Botan noted that he always called the prince by just his name- no honorifics of sort. Moreover, she is curious with how the prince knew someone from Makai and trusts him this much...

As if reading her thoughts, Kiyo said, "Once, when he was much younger, Koenma left the safety of Reikai and wandered to the forest outside this village. Some demons caught him in a trap… and he fought the, trying to escape before they find out who he is. Apparently the demons were clueless of his identity and were only interested to steal his sack of food and some odd items. They left him badly wounded… and that's how Sayaka found him."

* * *

"He was lucky that the demon who found him is your wife and not some other demon…"

"Yes, he was indeed lucky. Sayaka took him home and healed him. She didn't know who he was until I came home and recognized his mark. I thought that when he wakes up he'll ask for directions to go home."

"But he didn't?"

"He wasn't interested in going anywhere… He said he needed to learn 'the reality'… and stayed here for a month. I even got to teach him some of my fighting techniques."

"Fighting techniques? But he doesn't fight… or show any knowledge in fighting…"

"He doesn't want to. But he was a very serious student. Ah, I'm sure you noticed he still calls me 'Master'?"

"Um, yes…" She answered absently, thinking of something else. "'The reality', huh?" she whispered.

Kiyo smiled knowingly. "That _kid_, he is more complicated and deep than he seems."

That, she already noticed. "There are still many things I don't understand about him."

"Well, he keeps a lot of secrets… which is understandable, given his role in these worlds." He laughed. "You better go back now, Botan. Don't wait up for Kurama. He wouldn't like it if you catch a cold." He said before leaving her.

Yes, he wouldn't like that. Whatever misunderstanding they have, Kurama surely would worry for her if that happens

Botan went back to her room.

* * *

A week after, Koenma visited Botan, looking very tired. He told her how everything is now okay, that Chief Masaru is no longer a threat to them. On his last day of work it was discovered that he's been using his position to take advantage of weak officers – he was charged with bribing and extracting money from lower-class officers and from stealing from Reikai's vault. He was exiled immediately.

He assured her that Eina is fine and is staying at her mother's home in Reikai… And that Botan is still welcome to return to her job at the Spirit World Kindergarten.

"I've come to take you back to Reikai," Koenma said directly.

She stood there, dumbstruck. Why is everything happening so fast? "B-but…"

"But what?" Koenma frowned. "Shouldn't you be glad?"

"I am glad that the chief is away, but…"

"You want to stay."

She nodded vigorously. "C-can I?"

He stared at her and took his time before answering. The he asked, "…why?"

"I want to stay because... I feel at home here at the village…"

"And you think that is enough reason for me to let you stay?"

She looked down, searching herself for an answer. "M-maybe…" she whispered, but cannot continue. The sudden thought of leaving made her mind go blank.

"Tell me the real reason you would rather stay… when you know that you have to go back?"

She kept quiet. She already knew her answer, but she was reluctant to tell him.

"Botan," he taunted.

"I… I want to stay because… I think I've fallen for Kurama… and I don't want to leave him. I just want to stay by his side and support him…"

Koenma stared at her and sighed. "I know."

She blinked. "W-what? I mean, how could you have—"

He laughed, enjoying the stunned/embarrassed look on her face. "Well, it's not like you ever were good in hiding your feelings."

"Oh." Miserably, she looked away.

He turned serious. "I knew before I sent you here… in fact, I let you stay here _because_ I knew. But still… I am reluctant to let you stay."

* * *

After a few days of camping at the forest and training hard, Kurama finally decided to go home. He's accomplished enough to satisfy himself, and decided he should reward himself a little rest.

Just as he arrived, his father informed him that Koenma visited and may be there to take Botan home.

"To take her home," he murmured, carefully placing the small satchel he was carrying on the table.

"Yes," Kiyo confirmed, not looking at him. He was fixing the window that Ryo broke when he used it as a target while playing with his new bow earlier.

"I heard that Enma-daioh has just returned from a long vacation… he left about the time you met Botan, I guess. I think this means that Koenma needs to take her back, since his father usually checks on everything that happened while he was gone after every vacation..."

"To take her home," he repeated.

Not liking the idea, Kurama rushed to the place where Kiyo said Koenma and Botan went to.

When he arrived, he saw Koenma offering a hand to Botan. This reminded him of that time when Koenma made that portal… and assumed that the two have decided to leave.

* * *

"Stop."

Surprised, Botan and Koenma stared at the newcomer. Kurama looked like a mess; his usually pristine clothes were laced with mud. Looks like he just arrived from his training…

None of them said anything. Botan just stared at Kurama. As always, she could not read his expression. He was just staring at her while trying to catch his breath.

"Just like that…" he said after a while. "You're leaving me just like that, Botan?"

She was stunned by his words. He may be good in hiding his feelings, but Botan knew that he's hurt by the idea that she will leave without telling him. She was about to explain but Koenma stopped her.

"You have something against her going back to our world?" Koenma challenged.

Kurama frowned, not looking at Koenma but at his hand. He was still holding Botan's hand, and he didn't like it. "You shouldn't go deciding things this fast. It's not right that you just appear and take Botan back. You're in my property, you know."

Koenma chuckled. "I am the prince of Reikai, and I help to rule the three worlds… If you think about it, my territory extends to this part of Makai."

The prince's reply obviously angered him. "You _help rule,_ but that doesn't mean you own everything here. You can't just take her with you!" Kurama raised his voice, though still seemed to be in control.

Botan tried to mediate. "Hey, you two!" She waited until she got their attention. "Stop arguing… What's with both of you today?" she asked, thinking it absurd how these two are arguing like kids….

And then she realized what it was. Both of them were just really tired and drained. Koenma, from the recent struggles in Reikai. And Kurama, from training without rest for the past week. She was about to forgive them… but they started arguing again.

* * *

"He started it," Koenma said defensively.

Kurama seemed to take this more seriously than the prince. "What kind of ruler are you anyway? Botan, he can't just leave you here and take you back whenever he wants to—"

Ignoring Botan's exasperated sigh, Koenma replied, "And why is that?"

"Because she's _mine_. You can not to take anything that is mine away."

"Yours, huh?" Koenma braced himself and looked seriously at Kurama.

The fox demon was staring back, his stance challenging the prince to make him retract his words.

It took Botan a full minute before realizing what Kurama has just said. "Wait a minute!" she protested, her face red in embarrassment. "_I_'m yours? What in the worlds do you mean by that?"

Koenma finally looked at her, his face showing how bored he is. "Look, I'm going to leave. You two should settle your issues right away. I'll be back for you, Botan." He turned his back on them and produced a portal, and disappeared with it—

Not before Kurama said a final warning.

"Try me, dear prince."

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_


	8. Rose Petals and Thorns

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Eight: Rose Petals and Thorns_

* * *

"Where are we going, Kurama?" Botan asked when Kurama kept walking past the house.

"Somewhere no one will disturb us," he answered, a serious expression on his face.

Botan wondered where that place would be. They were heading towards the north east, past the training grounds. They stopped in front of an old establishment with high stone walls.

Botan recognized the place; the first time she visited the training ground with Sayako, he pointed that place to her and told her that before Yomi was born, that place was used as headquarters for the patrol. It was abandoned when Master Yue gave focus to the fighters and decided to build a bigger training ground.

Kurama opened the gate and guided her to the side of the building. She found that they are now at the garden of the old headquarters. The surprising thing is that the plants and flowers in the garden are still in bloom…

Kurama nudged her, and they walked towards the middle part of the garden. Unlike the corners where an array of colorful plants bloom, the central part was only grassy. As one, just as they often do back when they stayed at the horizon, they sat cross-legged, facing each other.

She thought it was rather awkward, and was about to say something more awkward but forgot it as soon as she looked at Kurama.

He was… searching her face. As if he was looking for something… And as if he was yearning to touch her but something was holding him back…

* * *

"Kurama," Botan called, not at ease with his silence.

He breathed deeply and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

For a moment there, Botan forgot what they were discussing. What is it with Kurama that sends her to this… magic spell? Botan could not understand why, or how to explain, these moments they share when they are alone.

"Ehr… why? If it's about your argument with Koenma, I understand. You were both tired and…"

"No," he said, still staring at her.

She had the urge to tell him to stop staring but she couldn't even start to talk. His golden-specked eyes…

"I'm sorry about the past few days… and about today. I am not being fair, am I? I was mad at you because you're leaving without telling me, and yet I did the same after we argued last week."

"Oh."

* * *

Once again, silence.

Not knowing what else to say, Botan looked around and took note that some of the plants seem to be newly grown. "Were you the one who planted these, Kurama?"

"Yes. I spent the past week training here."

"Here?" she asked, surprised and relieved at the same time that the uneasy silence is gone. "I thought you were at the forest outside the village."

"I wasn't. I was training here. I thought of what you said…"

"Um, about that, I'm really, really sorry—"

He shook his head. "You were trying to protect me, eh?" He smiled. "I appreciate that, Botan—"

"But I was wrong to say those things. I should always trust you… I mean, I do trust you and know that you'd know what is right. It was wrong of me to tell you to stop, because you were doing your best. I promise to keep faith in you from now on, Kurama."

He smiled. "But you were right to say that I should try to find some other way… And I remembered what father told me before: that I should try to find something where I am good at and try to improve it. I realized that I need find an expertise and train myself at it, and not just depend on the fighting skills that they are taught on patrol. So I decided to skip the training for a week and try to find that one thing I want to master."

Botan listened to him intently. "And did you find it?"

He nodded proudly. "Yes."

"Great!" she exclaimed, happy for him.

"It was with me all along, I just didn't pay attention."

He demonstrated to her how he can easily command plants and turn them into weapons. "I didn't realize I could do this until I tried," he explained. "I just learned how to control blades of grass like and use it like spears. That's the only trick I could do so far, but I've come a long way trying to control it. And I will improve, I'm sure I will. Meanwhile…"

* * *

He surprised her by manipulating the grass she was sitting on. The grass grew taller and steadier and formed an armed-chair shape, raising Botan a little, automatically making her sit on it.

To her amazement, a grass-made armed chair was formed for Kurama, too. And to complete it, another shape formed—a round table between them.

Botan almost clapped with amazement. But it was only a part of what Kurama had trained himself for. She watched as he took out something hidden on his hair—a single, long-stemmed rose.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked gently, offering her the single rose.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but she had to ask, "For what, exactly?"

"For not discussing things with you; for storming off and not trying to settle our misunderstanding; for not returning home for a week without explaining… Should we have any misunderstanding again, I promise to listen to you …but you should promise to listen to my side too," he added with a playful smile on his lips.

She smiled brightly and accepted the rose. "You are forgiven. From now on, we will always try to discuss things between us…and not let anything create a rift between us."

"Agreed." He smirked, and offered to shake hands.

She accepted it and stood in front of him, grateful when the table separating them returned to its original form, creeping back to the ground.

* * *

"Now that we're at it, can we discuss the situation first before you dash back to Reikai?"

"Hm. Maybe we should discuss first what you meant with _'She's mine._'."

"It was just something I said," he replied too quickly.

"O-oh."

"You look disappointed," he teased.

"Hmph." Botan looked away, flushed.

"Botan…" Surprising her when he pulled her towards him, trying to keep himself from holding so tight, and whispered, "I've been meaning to tell you but I couldn't find the right timing… I love you, Botan… Stay with me,_ please_. Be mine for real…"

His words rendered her speechless; it took a while before she managed to react…

She cried.

"Hey," Kurama moved from her embrace to search her face. Surprised by the tears, he asked, "Why are you crying? If you… do not love me back, I will understand… Don't cry, Botan…" Carefully, he wiped away the tears.

"I've realized just lately… that I love you, too…" she admitted, not minding when he held her, more tightly this time.

"…but you were leaving."

"I wasn't."

"Then what was that prince doing here, if he wasn't going to take you back?"

She moved away this time, ready to reprimand him. "Don't be like that with him, Kurama. He's done a lot of things just to cover for me… you know that, don't you?"

"I don't like him near you," he admitted.

"You were jealous!" She laughed when his ears twitched, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. "Don't be. I'm just a friend to him, as he is just a friend to me. And besides, he likes you for me."

"What?"

"He likes you for me," she repeated, smiling. "That's why he's not taking me back. When you saw us earlier, we were just going back to your house because he wanted to pay your father a visit."

* * *

Kurama wasn't given a chance to react.

Koenma suddenly appeared, announcing, "I'm happy for you two… now, does anyone here agree with me that we better make union this formal and binding? Because if that would be the case, I would not need to fabricate any reason for you to stay here…"

The couple looked at each other, but none of them were questioning the idea. It was only the thought that things were happening so fast.

But they welcomed it with all their heart.

"Now let's all go back… your family will be expecting us. If you don't know yet, it is within my power to bless a couple's union… just like in a ningen marriage. Do you still remember, Botan? Oh, we're just in time. Wouldn't it be lovely to get married on a garden just before sunset?"

As if in a dreamy mood, Koenma started towards the gate, the couple following behind.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Botan accused… not that she had anything against it.

Kurama just laughed at Koenma's antics. All his suspicions of him vanished into thin air.

"No," the prince denied. "But I expected it. Ain't it a good thing I was ready?"

It was good, indeed. It was more than anything she could ever ask for… it was an assurance that no one can break them apart.

* * *

_A year after…_

She smiled in her sleep when felt the bed shake a bit. Her mate has just come home from the night patrol.

There was no need to hear his voice, to feel his movements, to smell his otherworldly-delicious scent, to know that he's there.

He only needs to breathe and she would recognize his presence.

He eased himself, careful not to wake her. Without opening her eyes, she shifted, threw an arm around him.

He loved how she always welcomed him with a warm embrace.

In a sleepy murmur, she apologized, "Sorry for not waiting up on you."

"I already told you... you shouldn't. You need more rest for our child."

As if to prove his point, his hand moved to touch her still-flat stomach. He held her closer to him, a free hand caressing the back of her head.

She couldn't contain her smile. She knew they were both excited to have their first child.

The fruit of their love.

A look into a bright future they will share.

For her, she was the most blessed being in the three worlds.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_

_Hello all… I can't wait to get back to the present either…but we still have a slightly long way to go. . Umm and also I feel like I need to remind everyone that this fic is on the Romance category… so I hope no one's expecting fight scenes or such… if you get what I mean. Peace!_


	9. The Birth of a Vengeful Heart

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Nine: Birth of a Vengeful Heart_

* * *

Kurama awoke with the sound of their door being banged open. Amu and Ryo run towards them at launched to the bed, waking Botan as well.

"Kurama!" Amu shouted, and grabbed the front of his robe as if trying to wake him up though it's clear that he's already awake. "You have to hurry!"

"What's the matter Amu?" Botan instantly asked.

Amu fell silent, and Ryo explained for him, "Master Yue is dead!"

It was the couple's turn to shout. "What?!"

Amu refused to say anything, but has turned to Botan, who hugged him protectively in return.

"He's dead!" Ryo repeated, and Kurama could now see the shock and fear in both of his brothers' eyes. "You have to hurry Kurama! Yomi's enemies have attacked Master Yue's home. With another group I never saw before! And now all the fighters are in the field, the patrol demons and the ones you called _elites_!" He let out a deep breath, tired of speaking so fast.

Kurama stood up, and looked at Botan. "I have to go there and leave them with you," he said and motioned to the twins.

"Be careful… I'll make sure they won't go outside until you return."

He nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey Kurama," Ryo tried to get his brother's attention, despite that Kurama has started to leave. "Don't do anything stupid out there."

"I won't."

"And be back soon!" Ryo continued.

"I will!" he shouted his last reply, for he's already at the front door.

"And if they're too much, just go right back here than die there and I swear I won't call you a coward!" Ryo shouted back, though doubtful that Kurama would hear.

* * *

They had won the fight.

But something, something's just not right.

Kurama is thinking about the other group Ryo was talking about.

All of the fighters they fought against tonight are from Hideki's troop. Where is that other group?

He looked around and saw that the patrolmen looked confused too, and it seems that they have all just realized that the battle may not be over yet—or it may have started elsewhere while they were busy.

He felt the sudden urgency to return to their house.

They did not waste any more time.

In a few seconds, the battlefield was cleared of fighters— only the fallen members of Hideki's pack can be seen.

**

* * *

**

It took him one look at the gates of their property to know that something bad has happened. It had been kicked open, and the flowers on the pathway stomped on.

At the garden, he saw the bloodied bodies of his parents. He rushed to them, feeling their pulse, and felt as if he had lost all the oxygen in his body when he realized that both of them were gone.

It was clear to him now what had happened—Hideki distracted them in fight, and while they were busy, attacked the weaker members of their village.

He felt like something had kicked him in his stomach. His steps towards the house were quick but heavy.

_Ryo… Amu… Botan!_

He saw her on the floor, strewn about like a broken rag doll. She was still alive. She looked at him, not really seeing clearly, for her bangs damp on her forehead. He had to look away when he saw that she had a stab on her flat stomach. The pool of blood on her legs, he knew what means. They have lost their child, too.

Beside her is Amu and Ryo, and Kurama needn't glance a second time to know that they are gone, too. Both had stabs on their chest and just thinking of the pain they must have suffered made him feel like his heart was shredded into pieces.

"I tried to save them," Botan whispered, "but…" tears fell from her eyes, and she let out a whimper. Kurama run towards her, trying to be gentle when he cradled her.

"Shh… It's not your fault…"

"I'm sorry… Kurama… I think we lost our baby…" She choked back a sob, and with weak resistance she surrendered to oblivion.

Despite his shock, Kurama had the sense to rush to the kitchen for anything that could heal her.

Quickly, he started to clean her wound.

He wasn't finished yet when he felt a hand on his shoulders, stopping him.

It was Koenma.

* * *

The prince kneeled beside them and placed both hands on top of her wound. Kurama watched quietly as he healed her.

Even when Koenma stopped, Kurama couldn't start to speak. He was in too much pain to speak.

"The bleeding has stopped…" Koenma started, "but it will take a while before it is fully healed. Even my powers cannot heal instantly a wound that had caused a spirit's death…" he continued gently, knowing that Kurama understands what he meant.

Their child has just died and a part of them died with it. It is something that is beyond anybody's control.

Both did not speak for a long time. Koenma stood and backed out for a while, allowing Kurama to cradle Botan, who is still unconscious.

After a while, Kurama stood up, carrying her.

Koenma was surprised when he gave her to him… "Kurama?"

Standing still, with his hands forming a fist on his side, straining not to touch her or take her back, Kurama refused to meet his eyes.

"Take her back with you."

It was a command, but it felt weak and shaky at the same time.

Koenma didn't know how to protest. He knew that Kurama didn't _want_ her away, but seeing how much Kurama strained to gain control… He nodded. "What will I tell her when she wakes up?" he asked weakly.

His bangs casting a shadow on his eyes, keeping him from seeing his pain, Kurama answered, "Tell herthat it is better that we part.... Makai is too dangerous for someone as precious as her. It is time for her to return to the place where she's safe. If not… there might be a day when even her life will be taken away…" He gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself sane. "Tell her to forget about me."

* * *

Koenma shook his head. "That's absurd. You know that she loves you and would die just to be with you—" he winced, realizing that he used the wrong words.

"That's right." Kurama said. "She'll die for me if it comes to that… and I will not wait for that to happen. I failed her. All this wouldn't have happened if I stayed."

"No! Don't blame yourself for—"

"I have failed her. Don't try to make it easier for me by refusing to accept that when I know that it's the truth." Kurama warned. "You didn't see the look in her eyes when she told me that our child… and Ryo and Amu died. I don't ever want to see that pain in her eyes again. She loved them as her own brothers! She embraced this world without hesitation, for me… and this is what we brought her. Losing our child… that is more than we can bear. So take her back… before we cause her more pain. This world does not deserve her."

He refused to agree.

"_Please_." And finally, Kurama looked at him.

Koenma stared wide-eyed at Kurama. The way Kurama uttered the word was cold and without emotion, his stance more deviant that weak. His eyes were blank but Koenma knew that it was just a façade.

And he realized that whatever he'll say now will not help them a bit. He is the prince of Reikai, but his position helped them none. There are many things he cannot control… and his friends' heartbreak is one of those.

The only help he could give now is take Botan back and keep her safe.

* * *

The demons were devastated to return to a ruined village. They may have won the fight at the battlefield, but in the end they suffered a greater loss. All of the fighters' families were killed—as Kurama could see it, only Botan survived the attack, but when Koenma took her back to Reikai, it is the same as losing her forever.

Mournful of the lives lost, including the death of their great leader Yue, they decided to turn to their new young leader for help.

"Master Yomi would know how we are going to rebuild our village even if there's only a few of us left," one of the demons said. They started to walk quietly towards the forest, where they last saw Yomi.

Finally, they saw him and the elite warriors talking. Kurama's sensitive ears picked up what they were talking about before anyone else did.

"Quiet," Kurama stopped everyone from moving forward and revealing themselves to the group.

"Why?" one asked.

"They're talking about us… what they plan to do with us," he whispered. That made the group fall silent.

"What to do with them?" Yomi sneered. "I don't know about them. I don't need any of those weaklings to follow me around. They'll be more of a liability than anything. _We_ are going to go far places and build a greater village."

There were angry hisses, but none of them made any sound loud enough to reveal their presence. From where they are Kurama could see Yomi leaving with his precious team.

He followed the small group with eyes full of hatred.

_It's so easy for him to give up on this village. While we gave up everything to fight for him, he did not even bother thinking of our loss._

"Looks like it's just us left," an elder demon said when the others could not figure out where to go from there. "I guess the only thing we can do now is to form our own group and find a way to rebuild?"

Lost, the other demons merely shrugged or nodded or stared.

Kurama did not bother answering. His mind is far, far away.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was the worried face of a woman, which immediately brightened up when she saw her awake.

"Botan," the woman called. Her voice was soothing. She may be a few years older than her. Her blonde hair was neatly kept in a high bun, and with her red kimono it gives her a regal look.

In her hazy mind, Botan tried to remember where she had seen this woman, and who she was. She blinked, frowned, and suddenly sat up. She looked around. She can't tell exactly where she was, but this for sure is far from Makai.

"Who are you?" she asked the woman. "And where are we?"

"I am Nisa. We're here in the Ferrygirl Headquarters."

"Oh. Right," she said. She has never been inside the headquarters before—it was on the far most tower and she never had a reason to visit it, but she could now see the similarity. The furniture in the room was similar to the Reikai Palace.

"Wait!" she shouted, suddenly remembering what had just happened in Makai. "Why am I here? Where's Kurama? How did I—"

"Sshh," Nisa tried to calm her down. She did, after a while, but it was mostly because the wound on her stomach is far too painful for her to move. "You were sent here by Koenma-sama. After your wound fully heals, you will start to train to as a ferry girl."

"No, I can't do that. I can't stay here, I have to go back! I cannot leave Kurama, not after what happened—"

"Listen," Nisa put a hand on her arms, and only then did Botan realize that she had been starting to leave, and that the woman now had a stern look on her face. "You do know that Koenma-sama has gone great lengths to give you what you want, don't you?"

* * *

Botan had no choice but to nod.

"He let you go even when you gave him trouble during your first job. And now that you're back, he had to cover for you once more. He probably didn't tell you but Enma-daioh never found out about your marriage with that demon… and I suppose that the prince was just matchmaking. He asked me to keep quiet about this—we will have to pretend that you never escaped the basement and that we had freed you in return to giving service as a ferrygirl. You see, Koenma-sama had to clear a lot of records that he will be in trouble for if he was caught, all because of you…"

Botan was surprised at this, but did not say anything. She had only realized now how much Koenma had to do for her. And Nisa wasn't finished with her litany yet.

"Now, I have pledged to him to keep it all a secret and I intend to do as I promised. But I'm telling you right now, if you do anything stupid around here, I won't help cover for you anymore. As head of this headquarters I may be held responsible for what my personnel do, but as much as I pity you, I will not let you give me any trouble. You understand?"

Meekly, Botan nodded. She looked down; trying to stop her tears, but it was truly hard to do. Not after everything that had happened. The pain in her stomach was literally a painful reminder of her loss.

Nisa looked away, and without saying anything she headed to the door. She has not yet closed it when Botan started to sob.

She may have given her a stern litany earlier, but deep in her she just wanted the girl to stay out of trouble. She could only guess how hard it is, what she's going through. Her sobs were heartbreaking to hear. She knew she had to leave and give the young lady some privacy.

The new ferrygirl… She had all the reason to grieve.

She had lost their child even before he had the chance to be born… and lost the family who accepted her as their own—to a tragedy she still cannot believe that happened. And now, she was separated from her love at a time that they needed each other most.

She had lost everything.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading…_


	10. Beyond the Ruins

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Ten: Beyond the Ruins_

* * *

During the first year, the survivors of the village tried to make decent living by trading weaponry they made from the animals they hunted.

But Makai isn't exactly a place where fair trade is a good way of life; most often than not, the products they make are being stolen.

Before long, a debate rose among the villagers on what to do, and most wanted to find another way to survive.

It was hard at first that Master Yue is not there to guide them. They had long leaned on the Master to decide things for them that now they are having a hard time without him.

Kurama, though uncaring at first, was elected as their leader. He may be the youngest, but obviously the smartest.

But Kurama has grown tired—no, _bored_— of the way they live.

He needed to do something… _hunt_ someone… and find justice to what happened to his family. He must find out what happened to Hideki, and where Yomi's team had gone to.

The longer he stayed, the stronger his anger becomes.

It can't go on like this.

Soon, he found himself sneaking into the manors of the richest demons, trying to gather information as to where Yomi might have gone.

He did not find it hard to break in to restricted areas—boundaries, locks, and such never bothered him. He was smart, and because he spent most of his time training himself, he improved his strength and speed.

* * *

It was during this time that Kurama met a bat demon named Kuronoe. He had casually walked in while the villagers were having a debate regarding their way of living.

Naturally, Kurama was suspicious of him.

"Who are you and why are you here? You are trespassing to a private property."

"Easy," the demon walked straight up to him. The villagers are watching them silently. "I'm not an enemy. You ought to give me a warm welcome here, in fact."

"And why would we do that?"

"Because," he paused, as if relishing the moment. "I just killed Hideki." With a smirk, he raised his left hand. He was holding Hideki's bloody clothing as proof.

There were satisfied grunts and cheers among the other demons. Kurama, though partly glad to know that the ring leader has been killed, is partly disappointed not to be the one to kill him.

"I'm Kuronoe, by the way," he introduced himself. "I'm sure you haven't heard of me, but I _was_ a popular hunter from the Molten Caves."

Kurama ignored the introduction. "What offense did Hideki do against you?" he wanted to know.

Slightly, his raven eyes darkened—if it was possible to get any darker.

Watching him as he raised a hand to touch the pendant of his necklace, Kurama could swear that he saw loneliness in those raven eyes. But the second it manifested, it disappeared.

A slight shrug, and Kuronoe said, "Hmm. I'm sure you understand that we all have stories we don't want to share."

Kurama needed no further details. It was obvious that he was one of them—that much everyone understood.

"Welcome to our group."

* * *

Kuronoe's arrival started many changes in their group.

When he first suggested they revert to stealing instead of trading, Kurama expected himself to go against it, but he found himself agreeing.

He did not feel any remorse to the other demons they are now stealing from. Haven't they stolen from them too?

He knew now that Makai is not a place for the righteous.

In their world, if you want to survive, you have to learn to fight… to do whatever it takes to protect your family and friends and properties... to stand up and defend yourself…

_And retaliate_.

He can never remove from his mind the image of his family's lifeless bodies on the floor.

Up to now, he still has nightmares about it.

He may never forget.

Before long, he started to believe that no one in the demon world deserves kindness.

Everything, everyone he ever cared for was stolen from him, and the gold and jewelries they steal are not enough payment for it.

* * *

Together with Kuronoe, they trained their members skills and techniques needed in stealing, unlocking crests, recognizing the most valuable jewelries, and tracking which demons owned treasures they can steal.

They started out by doing small raids on nearby villages, and they were a success.

With every small raid they became more confident, and after each adventure they seek a higher thrill. Every heist is more dangerous than the previous.

Though he never aspired nor planned to be the leader, everyone treated Kuronoe as an equal to Kurama.

In the years they worked together, they became partners in crime—they were inseparable.

For the demons in the neighboring villages, the memory of the Village of Peace faded, and was soon replaced by what it was turned to after many years of being abandoned—the lair to Youko Kurama's band of thieves.

But in the hearts of each survivor, a hole of emptiness remains. Where there was once peace and happiness, greed and fury gathered.

* * *

"_You did not go to that island again, did you?" the bat demon asked, though it was more of a confirmation. His mate has the habit of going to that island she found whenever he's out hunting._

_Maika tried to hide her guilt, but Kuronoe was used to it._

"_I told you it's not safe there. We don't know who owns that island."_

"_But, but I promise not to go too far. That child was just so adorable and…"_

"_Child? What child…?"_

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you. There was this child I met when I was visiting that island the other day. She was hiding from her friends and sensei and I kept her company. She was really adorable. I went back this morning, and told her about your hesitance to let me go there… and she gave me this necklace when I said I might not be able to go back."_

"_Maika, are you sure we won't get in trouble with your new friend? Do you even know where she is from? This necklace," he said this while running a finger on the jewelry that his mate was wearing. "Looks very valuable. What if she stole this from someone else?"_

_The bat demoness laughed. _

"_Oh, Kuronoe. Not everyone in this world is a thief," she said, taking off her necklace. She placed it on the bat demon's neck, much to his surprise. "You keep this. This might bring you good luck in hunting. Keep it okay?" She did not remove her arms from his nape, and stayed in place, almost hugging him._

_He knew his mate enough to know that she won't take it back, but still asked, "What would your little friend say? This was given to you, not me."_

"_Don't worry; I'm sure Eina will understand. Ahh, you should go with me sometime to meet her. It would be nice… You know, that kid has me wondering… maybe it's time we think of having an offspring?" she said with a hesitant voice, not knowing what his reaction would be._

_He smirked, put his hand to her back to hug her closer. "I think I would want that, too… Alright, If really you want to, maybe we could visit your friend sometime," he added as an afterthought._

_Maybe it would be a nice treat for his mate if he would meet that child she took a liking to. _

_Unfortunately, they didn't have that chance. _

_The day after that, Hideki's group raided their land. The bat demons fought in their defense, and many of them died. Maika was among the casualties in that fight._

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

Sorry for the slightly faster pace… I wanted to make an overview of what happened after the two separated. Here's Kurama's part… Botan's up next. I couldn't find anything much about Kuronoe, so I took liberty in his life story… :)

Thank you very much, to everyone who's still following this story. I know it's getting too long! xD

Hello, Death 101 and Sirius Girl and to everyone reading this :D I appreciate all the reviews and I'm sorry if I rarely get to reply personally~ (though I couldn't find if Sirius Girl has an account where I can reply to. :D)

I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter… Till next!


	11. Closure

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Eleven: Closure_

* * *

Following the actions of the young boy beside her, Botan threw a pebble to the pond. She watched as her pebble missed the water and hit the lone water lily instead. Sighing, she let herself fall to the ground. The child's mother called him back; she just finished setting the picnic table nearby and their other children are ready to eat.

Botan didn't even follow them. She lying on the grass, thinking. She had spent the past three years in Ningenkai. As part of her training, she will spend five years in the human world before she can start working full time as ferry girl. At first, I was like a sick joke. She had to follow ningens around and watch their daily activities. She was initially assigned to three families. The first two families both had only one child. The other one is a family of seven – the family she is with now.

She would list down the things they do; the good and the bad. She was to watch over them until it's their time. And when it's their time, she will turn over her notes to the ferry girls that will fetch them.

…Or it was something like that. She can't really remember the instructions well. Because when Nisa introduced her to the families, she was distracted and was not really listening. All because Nisa said, "Welcome home!" partly joking.

The lady meant no harm, but Botan was lost in the thought that the statement is wrong. Ningenkai isn't her home. She had lived around the three worlds but there was only one place she felt at home. And it's definitely not Ningenkai.

* * *

"Mio, don't go far. We'll be leaving soon!" the boy's mother shouted, waving after her kid who, just after eating, left his seat and headed straight to the shore.

Hearing the woman's shout, Botan immediately stood up and followed Mio. She couldn't explain why her heart started to beat faster. She felt like she should run but there was no reason to do that.

As if in slow motion, she watched as the boy headed towards the slippery rocks at the boundary of the pond, playfully trying to balance himself with his hands spread far apart.

"Hey, stop that!" she shouted, but the child didn't hear him. She saw that the boy's family was too busy cleaning the picnic area and is unaware of the boy's antics. "Stop him, he might fall into the water—!" she gasped, remembering that no one can see nor hear her.

Mio stopped but only to look at a shiny pebble on the ground. Stepping back, and then leaning to pick it up, he was still unaware of the danger.

When he slipped, Botan ran towards the boy and tried to grab him, but her hands missed him—not that it mattered, as it only occurred to her then that she cannot touch or hold anything now; she is nothing a spirit form here on earth.

She watched in horror as Mio fell into the water and drowned.

* * *

"Botan, please stop crying," Nisa repeated.

"How can I?" Botan sobbed. "I was there and I couldn't even help."

"I've told you beforehand, right? Your mission here is to watch over them until their time. You know that this is bound to happen."

"He's too young!" she lamented. "They… they were too young…"

"I understand that this is hard for you, this being your first case—" Nisa stopped, realizing what Botan has just said.

'_**They**__ were too young'_. She was lamenting not only for Mio but for those youngsters who died _under her watch_ back in Makai. Like Mio, she was not able to do anything to save them.

"Botan…" she tapped her shoulders gently. "I am very sorry about all of this. You've been trough so much in the past. But you have to stay strong. You were sent here to keep notes on the life of these ningens until their time comes. It is part of your training. When the ningen dies, the ferrygirls will collect their soul. Later you will do that too. For now your job ends when the life ends and you will move on to watch over another… And it will be like that until you finish the five-year training. So you see, Botan, this is not your last…"

She cringed. "Nisa… I don't think I can do this job."

"You can, of course you can. You have a strong spirit. Koenma-sama will not assign you this job if you are not cut for it. And you know, it's just normal to be like this at the start. All other ferry girls I know doubted too. But you can see how strong they are now. Knowing your background, I do believe that you can do this better than anyone else. You've experienced death not only once and you know how painful it is… and that gives you compassion and understanding for these souls."

To that, she doesn't have anything to say.

Nisa stayed with her until she calmed down. She relayed her own experience to her when she was still in training. They talked until about Mio and the rest of the ningens she is currently watching out for. And many other things.

* * *

When Nisa left, Botan is still in doubt as to how long she can cope. But there was one thing that Nisa said to her that made her decide to stay.

"_Try to find closure on what happened to you and your family. You see, you won't be leaving Mio's family for a while. It will take a while but they will one day accept Mio's death. Stay with them, mourn with them, until you are ready to let go. _

_"You'll learn a lot about life when you're around people who are going through the same hardship. I think it is part of the reason why Koenma-sama thought it best for you to be here. It will help you a lot. _

"_When you finished your training and become a ferrygirl, you will deal with the ningens __**after**__ their death. And because by then you understand life and death and accepting death much better, you'll be able to help a lot of souls you will encounter. _

_"No one will ever be able to save them when it's their time to die, but it is our duty to help them accept and understand. This is the most help we could give…"_

* * *

No matter how hard it was not to be attached, no matter how painful every death was for her, Botan stayed and did her job.

Like Nisa told her to, she tried to be strong and did her best to understand the ways of life and death… and how ningens cope after the death of a loved one. She listened to everything Nisa told her and tried to learn from her. More and more she started to find peace.

She tried to move on… But there was one thing missing and she needed to find.

Closure.

It was exceptionally hard to find that, considering how fast everything happened, and how abrupt she had been taken from Makai to Reikai…and eventually sent to Ningenkai for this training.

When she woke up that day at the Ferrygirl Headquarters and met Nisa for the first time, she had so many questions in mind. So many questions that Nisa doesn't have the answer to.

She wanted to talk to Koenma. But up to the time she was sent to Ningenkai, she never saw him. The prince seemed to be hiding from her and there wasn't anything she could do with that.

At some point, she felt as if he was playing with her life. But she realized as soon that that is an unfair thought. If it wasn't for his lenience and what Nisa said was matchmaking, she wouldn't have met Kurama.

As Nisa explained to her then, Koenma did a lot of things just to give her what she wanted. But many times she's gotten him into trouble and if he had to stay away from her now, it is not his fault but hers. She had to keep in mind that Koenma is responsible for many things that are more important than her wishes.

Still, she needed closure.

She will never find peace unless her questions have been answered. She wanted to know if Kurama knows where she is.

What happened after she fainted then? The last thing she remembers is that Kurama returned for them. She told him what happened to Amu and Ryo, and their child… and he was trying to console her. She knew that he doesn't blame her for what happened. And she remembered nothing more.

She doesn't know where he is now. She's certain that he's alive… she _would_ feel it if he's not. But what she doesn't know is if Kurama is aware of her whereabouts.

Did Koenma take her from him against his will?

Probably not. If it was against his will then he would do something to take her back… just like before, when she was confined to the basement, right? But he didn't. Botan had to settle with the thought that Kurama was not against her return to Reikai.

So now the question is _why_?

Botan doesn't want to think that he doesn't want her anymore. They love each other and they vowed to stay together. Maybe, he was just too hurt then and did not know what to do. Maybe he just needed some time for himself.

But Botan wanted to be there for him. They were both hurt with what happened to their family and they need each other, even though it's been years after that, the pain is still there. They will find closure _together_.

Maybe… maybe he's waiting for her return. Maybe he's just there waiting for her to be ready to start all over again. Maybe just wanted her to decide if she wanted to stay with him after everything that happened.

Maybe.

She wouldn't know until they see each other again.

"Two more years," Botan whispered to herself. Two years before she'll earn her own ferrygirls' oar. Two years before she will have means to return to the village. "Wait for me, Kurama," she murmured. "In two years we'll see each other again. I promise you that."

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_


	12. Scarlet Sky

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Twelve: Scarlet Sky_

* * *

Recap: Three years after the tragedy that separated her and Kurama, Botan realized that she will not find closure in what happened because she was taken back to Spirit World without getting a chance to talk to him. Spending those years in Ningenkai for her training, she decides to wait until she earns her ferrygirl's oar –another two years –and find a way back to Kurama.

* * *

_In Makai, five years after the tragedy._

For the past years since the tragedy happened, Yoda observed Kurama closely. As one of the elderly survivors of the Village of Peace, he felt responsible for watching over their youngest survivor. He had a son who was almost Kurama's age... and his son was among those killed by Hideki's group.

Since the tragedy, Yoda lost the will to fight. He never left Kurama's side but served him and the others by hunting for and preparing food, keeping watch on their hideout when the others are out, and basically doing odd jobs for everyone in the group.

He saw how much the young fox demon's personality changed throughout the years, how day by day his good spirit faded. With every raid, every fight, he became more and more unsatisfied. He was like a gate to the underworld that waited to be opened, slowly but steadily opening on its own, spreading darkness to its surroundings.

It started that one night Kurama returned alone from a raid, two years ago. Yoda knew that something has changed inside their master that night, as everyone noticed, but no one fully understood. No one was able to learn what happened to Kuronue. Not that they needed to be told; it was easy to guess - it was clear as day that he's gone.

The details, they didn't know. Only that Kurama and Kuronue had left saying that they have an important mission. Knowing it is dangerous, most of them did not bother to ask to come. Besides, they all believed the two can make it back unharmed, they were the best in what they do. But they were wrong.

Three days after that, Kurama returned alone and wounded. He looked like he's been cornered by a wild demon. Yoda tried his best but Kurama refused to be helped. He did not bother to tend to his own wounds, and would let no one come near.

He never spoke of what happened that night. The demons had no choice but to stop asking about it. No one was willing to face the dangerous glare that Kurama gave them whenever anyone whispered about it. They simply accepted that their other leader will never return.

Whatever happened then, Yoda believed, was the last key to Kurama's change. His golden eyes that once sparkled with laughter are now filled with intense anger. What little kindness was left in him after the tragedy has vanished, there is simply no trace of the childishness that most of them used to find refreshing.

He often had this dark, brooding presence, that most of them feared getting anywhere near him. It happened all of a sudden and none of them was prepared for it, but they have no other choice but to accept it.

The next raids they had were more dangerous, twice or thrice more than their assignments had been when Kuronue was with them. Soon, Kurama's name was known all around the Makai, not only because of stealing, but because of his temper. Anyone who caused him trouble or dared to trespass his territory will be captured and tortured.

Not long enough, even the demons from their group feared him. Yoda knew that the fox demon is no longer the same Kurama who brought them hope and order. He became more and more like the dangerous youkais in their land.

* * *

_In Reikai, five years after the tragedy._

It was the first night that Botan returned to Reikai. She is now officially a ferrygirl. This is the night she had been waiting for.

She waited until it's very late. She can't possibly leave while there's still light. By midnight almost all the lights except from the guard posts are turned off. There's still light on the main entrance, for the ferrygirls who gather souls in the night, but she'll have to avoid that path.

She listened carefully to her roommates' breathing. When she felt that everyone's sleeping deeply, she stood up and changed clothes. She stepped out to the terrace, opening the door slowly as to not make noise.

She hesitated only for a few seconds, before she materialized her brand new ferrygirl's oar. She glanced back to the room and was relieved to see that the other ferrygirls are still sleeping.

She balanced herself on her oar – it is very dark and she needs to be careful. Once she's sure of the direction she'll take, she flew away.

Her destination: the Horizon. The only place she knew would lead her to the Village of Peace.

To Kurama.

* * *

_In Makai, a few hours after..._

"Kurama! Hurry, stop those demons! They're going to beat up the demoness they caught at the border!" A young demon ran to Kurama's room and shouted.

"Another trespasser?" Kurama said, boredom lacing his voice. "Let them teach him what he deserves."

"No, please! Yoda's trying to stop them. He said it isn't a tresspasser, but your—" The demon stopped, he only just realized that Kurama was not alone. A fox demoness was there, her hands embracing him.

"My what?" Kurama asked, annoyed at the young demon's interruption.

The young demon's face hardened, and with a reprimanding voice, he continued, "Pardon me if I'm on a hurry but Yoda said he thinks it's _your mate_ that those demons captured and they won't believe him it is her. _Please_ stop them before they kill her."

* * *

One minute Botan was standing triumphantly at the gate of the village, happy that she found the place despite the darkness.

And the next, several demons attacked her, trying to capture her.

Surrounded, she couldn't run away. Cornered under a tree she kept swinging her oar blindly, an effort to keep the demons away. It was the only weapon she had against the demons who kept trying to get her, telling her to give up and surrender.

She didn't stop swinging the oar until, amidst the noise, she heard _his_ voice.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, coming here at this time of the night?"

* * *

Upon hearing their leader's voice, the demons immediately stopped.

"Kurama," Yoda called, panting. "I tried to tell them that she's not a tresspasser. I apologize for their attitude. They are new recruits... they could not have recognized her."

The demon who was going to shove Yoda away stepped back... at the same time everyone else did. It seems that Yoda was telling the truth. Realizing their mistake, they scrambled away. Not one of them would want to face Kurama after hurting his mate badly.

"Yoda," Kurama instructed, "gather those fools and let them know we're not yet finished. I'll _talk _to them later."

The elder demon nodded and left.

* * *

Shivering in the cold, she used the oar to steady herself and stand. She couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at him... but it was really too dark to see his face.

It's been five years since she last saw him, and it felt like an eternity.

Five years of thinking about him every single minute and wishing he was there beside her. Five years of missing his embrace. Five years of waking up in the night sobbing uncontrollably, terrified of a nightmare, a reminder of the tragedy.

Five years of worrying where he is and who he is with and if he's thinking about her, too. Five years spent praying that he's safe. Five years of loneliness. Five years of waiting for the day they will meet again.

Those years are over now.

Before Kurama had the chance to say anything, she threw herself at him, hugging him tight. "I'm sorry it took so long before I returned, Kurama…"

She didn't notice when the tears came or when she started sobbing. She was too contained with her joy and relief that she did not notice that Kurama didn't return her embrace.

He just stood there, looking up at the dark sky above them.

* * *

And then, he pushed her away.

"K-Kurama…?" Stunned, Botan tried to look at his face, not knowing what to expect.

His eyes refused to meet hers. Turning his back, he gruffly said, "Follow me."

Numbly, Botan followed.

"I-is this where you live now?" she managed to ask when they reached the hideout.

"Yes," he answered sharply.

He led her to his room, making no reaction when Botan saw the fox demoness who was still there waiting for him.

The pain that crossed her eyes didn't escape him.

"You have company." The demoness noticed, staring at her from head to toe. "A new conquest? Or is _that_ your mate, the one that the demon mentioned? She looks rather young to be your mate, Youko Kurama."

"Eria, leave us alone for a while." He told the demoness, looking away from Botan who could not for a second hide her pain.

Eria laughed at Botan's expression and started to leave. "I'll leave him to you for the meantime," she said to her with a wink. She smiled deviously at Kurama. "I'll be back for you, thief." She finally left when Kurama gave her a pointed look.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading._


	13. To Protect Those We Love

**Just the Two of Us  
**_  
Chapter Thirteen: To Protect Those We Love_

* * *

_In Makai, the night Botan returned to find Kurama_

* * *

"I'm not... I'm not going to ask you who she is." Botan managed to say. She sat at the edge of the bed, trembling slightly, staring up at Kurama who would not even look at her. If she is still trembling from the cold, or from this unknown feeling - is this dread? fear? jealousy? - that is starting to rile her up... she couldn't guess.

"Good. I'm not going to answer you anyway." He said, his expression unreadable.

Botan searched his face, her uneasiness settling in... "What's wrong, Kurama? What happened to you...?"

He acted as if she hadn't said a word.

She wondered how he feels. Is he suddenly afraid to touch her too, for she might disappear? That is how she feels about him now. Is his silence just a part of his surprise from her sudden return? _Did you miss me, Kurama?_ she wanted to ask but she couldn't.

He simply stared, as if taking in all of her that he is seeing once again, after five long years. There was something in that stare refraining her from saying anything more.

_You feel so different_, she wanted to say. It was true - there's a different feeling in being around him now, that she didn't use to feel before. Perhaps, it is the time that passed that made her feel so. The years that passed must have gathered a different air around him. All these, she feels certain, she will understand soon.

If only he will speak to her, acknowledge her presence...

Seconds passed and they became minutes. They were stranded in time... and Botan knew not what to do, what to say, what to expect. Finally, she stood, unsteadily, and walked towards him. She tried to control herself, tried to fight the urge to throw her arms around him, feel his warmth, prove to herself that he really is there. Trembling, her hand moved to touch his face. How she longs to touch him...

Realizing that she's approaching, he took a step back, a_way from her. _

Her heart constricted. There it was again, that uneasiness... a slight fear. ___What is happening? Why is he like this? Why won't he even say my name? _Questions were racing through her head. She found herself staring at the ground, hating the distance between them, fearing, for some unknown reason, that the floor will crack and forever separate them from each other. She wanted to tell him not to step away, that they should never let themselves away from each other's grasp ever again.

"Botan." For the first time that night, he called her name.

She looked up to him and felt embarrassed, realizing that tears had started to flow down her cheeks. She swallowed and immediately wiped the tears away. "Kurama." She smiled her brightest smile, thinking that she will never have to smile a fake smile again. Happiness filled her heart.

The next words he spoke easily erased that smile.

* * *

_"Go home to Reikai and never return again."_

* * *

"K-Kurama?" she whispered, not believing what she heard.

"You heard what I said. Let's not waste our time here. Return to where you came from and I expect to never see you again." His eyes shone as he said this, cruel golden eyes crushing Botan's tearful amethyst eyes.

"W-what are you saying? You can't mean that... you're just jesting, aren't you..?" she said, her voice shaking. She knew what his answer would be, she felt what was about to come, but she just cannot accept them as reality. "Be serious, Kurama. I can't have you say things like that..."

"I _am_ serious and I mean it. Leave as soon as possible."

"But I can't do that! I will _never _leave your side again!"

"You will." He said calmly, unaffected by her half-hysterical voice.

"H-how could you say that, Kurama? How could you expect me to just leave you behind? All of what we've had together? Do you expect me to just forget that I ever met you? You think it's that easy?" she cried, trying to stop herself from being hysterical.

"It _is_ easy." He retorted coldly. "Return to Reikai. Do whatever your prince expect you to do. Ferrying, right? Do that. Don't think of me. Forget you've ever been in Makai. Forget the Village of Peace ever existed. And," he added in a weaker voice, "Find someone else."

"_Find someone else?_" She repeated, offended. "Kurama, I'm your mate... your wife, in ningen terms... You certainly don't expect me to... to..." her words trailed off, seeing as Kurama has turned his back on her. "Kurama..."

He made no response.

"Kurama, I..." She swallowed, trying to hold back her tears, "I love you, still. Please don't let everything that's happened separate us... Together, we can..."

She swallowed, once again, not understanding why her heart is beating so wildly. It's making it difficult to breathe and it hurts her so... "We can get through what happened, we can fix all of this... we can-"

"No." He cut her off angrily, wanting her to leave before he lost all self-control. "There's nothing here to be fixed. Just go. That's all I need you to do."

She bit her lip, trying to hold on to what little courage she has left. "D-dont you remember? That one time, when we argued because I wanted you to quit training... You didn't show up for a week... and when you returned," she stopped, staring at him thru misty eyes, trying to see if he remembers. "We promised that next time we disagree, we will listen to each other... that we will discuss things between us and try to solve them together, that we will never let anything create a rift between us. We promised, didn't we, Kurama? Why are you shoving me away without giving us a chance?"

She fell on her knees sobbing, hands covering her face, trying hard to stop... but the pain is just too unbearable. She heard his footsteps, heard him leave the room. She wondered if he will leave her and wait until she's gone.

* * *

He returned a few minutes later. Quietly, he kneeled in front of Botan, who had calmed down a bit.

"Here," he said, his voice sounding distant from her. "Drink this," he commanded, handing her a glass of some fruit drink. "It will help you feel better."

She nodded and took the glass, avoiding his face. She sipped slowly, calming herself. She silently placed the glass on the floor when she finished, having no energy yet to stand. She wiped the tears off her face., suddenly embarrassed with the way she broke down earlier.

He gave her time to compose herself, the two of them still kneeling. It surprised her when he cupped her face, and made her look at him. "Who is it that you love, Botan?"

She blinked a couple of times. "You, of course," she answered surely, but wondering of where he is getting at...

He shook his head. "No."

Her lips formed a thin line in frustration. "I love _you_... I still do. How could you doubt that? Kurama, what really is-" She stopped, because she couldn't have spoken anymore.

Kurama suddenly grabbed her, one hand gripping her arms tightly, the other on her chin, surprising her with an intense, bruising kiss.

* * *

She didn't know what to do, didn't understand what's his purpose. Surely _this _kiss is far from what one would expect from mate welcoming you back... not one you'd share to celebrate your reunion.

Time stopped, and she trembled in his arms, not from passion as she had when they shared kisses before... but from the unwanted feelings assaulting her at that moment. This kiss is different, she knew... Kurama had never kissed her without care. Not before. He was always gentle with her, as if she is a gem that needs to be taken care of.

Almost losing breath she recovered from the initial shock and pushed him away, still shaking in fear, fresh tears threatening to fall once again. But she wouldn't let herself cry anymore. Things need to be cleared, emotions need to be held in check.

"What was that all about, Kurama? Stop toying with my emotions!" Angrily, she shouted.

"I am simply showing you," he retorted, "that I am not who you are expecting me to be. Years have passed. I've changed, you've changed. We live different lives now. And you say you're here now to return to your mate... but you found me instead. I'm not him, Botan. I'm not that young, dreamy youkai you were separated from..."

"What the hell is all of that? Yes, we've changed, but you're still _my _Kurama. And I'm still-"

"You're still mine, is that it?" Suddenly, she found herself being forced towards him again, with his one hand keeping her from moving away. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure that's what you want? Look around you," he demanded, but she couldn't have moved to do so. His one hand was enough to imprison her, to lock her to him, keep her from running away. She felt terrified, that enough she understood. That uneasy feeling she had earlier had spread, fully paralyzing her now. "See what kind of life I have now. You don't want this kind of life. You don't belong here."

He set her free, but she remained there, staring, frozen in fear. She had had a glance of this side of him before - back in Horizon, when he threatened Toshi. But it had only been a glimpse... she never realized it has a potential to override Kurama's softer side.

She should leave now. She should just let him go. But...

Memories flooded her mind. Memories of their first meeting, of their friendship, of falling in love... She remembered the good times - the days they spent dreaming together, laughing, showering each other love. She remembered the hard times - the misunderstanding and petty quarrels, the tragedy... But more importantly she remembered the lessons they thought they have learned and the promises they made.

No, she wouldn't give up on him just yet. Not ever.

"What do you mean I don't belong here? This is my home. I'm not going anywhere, Kurama." She said determinedly, feeling her fear dissipate.

This, obviously, surprised him. But he won't be stopped. "Don't you fear what kind of life you will have here if you do that? To live with bandits... to live a dangerous, sinful life. Can you stand it? Can you leave the rest of your life in fear? Will you survive?"

Silence.

Kurama smiled, feeling triumphant. But to his surprise, her lips formed a thin line, and she looked at him with sheer defiance and determination.

"That's it - the real reason, isn't it, Kurama?" To his further surprise, she smiled. "It's not that I don't have a place here anymore. It's not that you think I can't handle whatever life you're living now. You know that I will give it my best. You're just trying to scare me away to save me from yourself... because you know that I will stand by you no matter what... so you want to save me from the dangers of this life. But that's my choice to make. And I choose to stay with you, regardless of the dangers and hardships we'll need to face. Because I love _you,_ not just the life we had, not just the young version of you that I know is still within you anyway."

She grinned, satisfied with her speech, thinking she delivered clearly what she wanted to say.

Kurama released his grip.

* * *

"Very well," he said, his tone relaxed. "I knew you would say that."

"Well, you know I could be stubborn, too." She smiled. But she didn't understand why her heart started hammering against her chest once again. Something's wrong... something... she felt as dizzy, all of a sudden, and couldn't speak.

Hazily, she watched as Kurama took the glass from the floor, placing it on the bedside table. She watched him return in front of her, a slow smile forming on his lips. She knew then, that he wasn't going to let her choose to stay. She felt the horror of what's happening and not having the strength to stop it. She knew then what Kurama had done when he left a while ago, what the drink was for.

"I knew we'd come to this. I'm sorry, but I told you already - you don't belong here. I'll return you to your prince. He'll know what to do."

Those were the last words she heard from him.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading._


	14. The Dark Alley of Memories

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Fourteen: The Dark Alley of Memories_

* * *

_Present time, at the dark alley of memories in Botan's mind._

* * *

Clutching tightly as she could, Botan tried to hold on to the cold crystal piece she was holding. She felt her feet land on the floor, but she won't open her eyes.

Botan knew, the moment she first gained consciousnes here hours ago, where she was. It was easy to figure that this dark alley is not physically present anywhere... but is a mere representation of a part of her mind that was blocked for so many years. She once read from an ancient book about such a place existing in the recesses of the mind. And for an unknown number of times today she walked through this dark alley, it is as it had been described in the book; a one-way path to nothing and everything.

It's been a hell of a journey, going through all of it... witnessing everything they shared, all those happy memories, only to lose it again. To relive all of these is torture. But she remained chained to this alley, having no means to quit.

She tried to hold on to the piece of crystal she was holding, one containing the memory of her and Kurama's last meeting. But like the others, it faded as she returned to this place, disappearing as if it was never there, having lost its purpose of reminding her what's been locked within her mind. She had wanted to keep it, for she knew it would be the last piece having the two of them together. She wanted to hold on to it longer, rough and cold though it feels in her hand.

It pained her to hear Kurama's last words to her again, the words hurt deep despite so much time had passed. But she felt too, his pain behind the rough, uncaring attitude he had that night. She felt the want, the slight tremor of his hand when he held her chin, trying to scare her, when he was telling her she's unwanted, yet not meaning it, wanting to take the words back the moment her eyes showed her pain. She knew well that her fear of him, or the dark aura around him then, was not even half of his fear of her presence, her power to soften him. She didn't know it back then, when it happened. But she knew those things now, seeing it all for the second time.

Finally, Botan opened her eyes. With a sigh, she accepted that she's back. Everything is dark, as it had been from the start... the walls, floor, and ceiling invisible to her. An invisible wall closing behind her. In this place, there is only one way to go.

Forward.

A flash of light... There. There it is. Like a floating shard of glass, another crystal shining in the dark. It's like routine now, having done this repeatedly today... She walked blindly towards it, almost reaching. She saw her next destination. Another piece of memory opening up before her.

She tried to prepare herself, keep her emotions in check, but knew from experience that no matter how she tries, everything she's going through again would be just too much. Every memory once tucked away brings a fresh set of emotion assaulting her mind and body the second time.

This one piece, Botan noted, like almost every piece she had held earlier, was not entirely hers. The pieces contained not only her memory but Kurama's. It enabled her to feel not only what she had felt, but what he felt as well. Perhaps he really wanted her to know everything this time.

_Kurama_. Botan murmured his name. And she said nothing more. Another piece of the past had opened, and she will be sent there to witness it. Botan did not have the energy to protest. She only hoped this is the last of this journey.

* * *

_In Reikai palace, the same night Botan returned to Kurama_

* * *

"Where is the prince?"

Koenma heard the question, but didn't even bother to look up. He is just too busy to talk to anyone right now. He continued stamping every document from the high pile to his left.

"Where is the prince?" the voice repeated, impatiently.

"Shut up and do your job," he reprimanded to the intruder, thinking he is one of the onis working in the palace. "I haven't had any rest for weeks and I'm still working this late, so don't bother me," he mumbled, still not looking.

_"I asked you a question. Where is the prince?"_

Koenma continued the task of stamping, stamping, stamping. Until, suddenly-

Vines appearing from nowhere encircled him, lifted him from his seat and effectively separated him from the table full of documents.

"Waaah! What are these-!" His protest was cut short when he realized who the intruder was.

It was none other than Kurama, carrying Botan in his arms. The youko carefully placed the ferrygirl on the table, not caring a bit about the important-looking documents spread - and scattered - on it.

"Where's the prince?" Kurama asked sharply.

"Kurama?" Koenma swallowed, noting how different the youko looks right now, feeling a bit of uneasiness from the dangerous aura he didn't have before. He looked sharp, the boyish and playful look he was used to was gone.

By now Kurama already realized that the toddler he is speaking to is the prince of Reikai, now that he can see the mark on his royal cap. This must be his other form for disguise. He shook his head, letting the vines lose grip and eventually set Koenma free.

"Why are you here, Kurama? How did you get here? And-" he glanced at the still unconscious ferrygirl, distressed seeing her wounds and muddy clothes. "What happened to Botan?"

* * *

Kurama briefly told him what happened.

"I can't believe she did this. What am I to do now?" Koenma shook his head, disappointed. "Even if I want to punish her, it's pointless now, now that she wouldn't remember anything...And it's better no one would know... I guess I'll send her back to training, start from a blank slate, so to speak-"

"The potion I added in that drink won't actually make her forget _everything_." Kurama cut him off. "Only the things closely or distantly connected to me. She should be able to remember what you thought her in the training... as well as the recent years, except if or when she paused to think of me or mention me - even those will be blank. She'd remember her life before she met me. If you keep her busy enough, she won't even think much about herself, so I don't think she'd notice the gap."

Koenma sighed, not knowing what to say. It was easy to see what he should do. The easiest way to deal with this is to follow what Kurama is telling him to do; to keep Botan as a ferrygirl and act as if nothing had happened, and so Koenma himself won't need to be bothered.

By erasing himself from the ferrygirl's memory, Kurama had actually cleared out every possibility of Botan causing trouble again. Without a memory of the person she was always yearning to see, without a memory of the place she wanted to come home to, without a memory of the happy and painful events she didn't want to forget, she can finally live her afterlife in peace. And he can send her to fetch souls in Makai without fear that she would see this as opportunity to find Kurama again.

"Alright. I'll have a trusted oni heal her wounds right away and send her back to her room. As if nothing happened."

Kurama nodded and turned to leave.

"Kurama," the prince called, "You don't want anything to do with her anymore, do you? Is this it? This is the last I'll see you? Or would you at least check up on her once in a while?"

The fox spirit shook his head, "Like I said before, I want her out of my life for good." He turned, once again, to leave. Without looking at the prince, he mumbled, "And for whatever it's worth... thank you."

Koenma's eyes widened not because of his last words, but because he saw where Kurama was heading - an open window to the left side of his office. It would lead to an empty terrace, out to a high tree, heading to the left part of the wall. "Don't tell me you managed to unlock that, we don't ever leave that open! And thanks for reminding me - how in the worlds did you get here anyway? This is trespassing!"

"Keep quiet. You don't really want to wake her up," he answered calmly. "Your locks are too ancient, too easy to pick. I entered from this same window, even carrying her, but you didn't notice. I suggest you replace this soon. Don't say I didn't warn you if you lose something important from this office."

He jumped outside and disappeared from Koenma's view. Though certain that he didn't steal anything - at least for the meantime - this remark was stuck in Koenma's head for sometime.

"You really are changing, Kurama."

* * *

_In Makai, hours after Kurama returned from Reikai palace_

* * *

Kurama continued to dig. He could have used his powers to lighten the task, but he didn't. He needed this physical activity. He needed to tire himself out.

When he's done with this task, he will be ready to leave everything behind. He wouldn't have to think of her anymore. He would dig as deep as he could, and bury all the remaining memoirs of her and their family right here.

This was the same spot he had proposed to Botan, but the garden that he maintained here is now gone, he himself destroyed out of rage the day after the tragedy. This is the right place, he thought, to bury everything behind.

He continued, grateful of the workout. Just as he decided it's enough, he hit something familiar - a fist-sized, rock-like seed of an Okunenju tree.

He only remembered now that it was also him who kept this rare seed here.

An Okunenju takes years to grow into full bloom, if done by normal ways. So that week he trained himself, that week before he proposed to Botan, Kurama had tried to manipulate this seed, thinking Botan would love it if he could make it bloom. He wanted to show it to her as part of his peace offering.

But he failed to manipulate it then. In the end didn't mind, knowing well that it would truly take a large amount of energy to control. And he was making a lot of progress then, so he let it be. He planted it in the ground without expectations, but thinking someday, when he's better at using his powers, he will try to manipulate it again.

Above the wooden chest that has all of Botan and their family's posessions in it, Kurama threw in the seed. He wouldn't need it anymore, not when he is finally leaving everything behind.

* * *

_In Ningenkai, present time_

* * *

Kurama had carried Botan to the couch.

How many minutes, hours had it been? He had lost track of time.

He smiled sadly when he saw Botan frown and whimper in her sleep. Remembering the past must be like a nightmare to her. He waited patiently by her side, waiting for her to wake up.

Her frown deepened and he stopped his desire to touch her, to comfort her. Just as she wanted to comfort her and stay beside her during those dangerous missions, in those years they worked for Koenma, he as a tantei and she as Yusuke's assistant... and yet he didn't. He doesn't have the right to even touch her. Not after sending her away. Not after taking even the memories that he knew despite the pain she would still cherish.

By the time she wakes up and have her full memory back, Kurama expects her anger from sending her away. And he's prepared to accept whatever she has to say, knowing full well that he deserves it.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading._


	15. Confrontation

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Fifteen: Confrontation_

* * *

Kurama watched as the ferrygirl's body showed signs that the potion is losing effect. Any minute she'll wake up.

He braced himself and watched as her pale face regained color, as her eyebrows twitched, as her fingers moved, as her lips parted... as her eyes fluttered open.

_Confusion **–**_

She didn't move. For a full minute they stared at each other, him, quietly watching as she blinked a few times, and her, frowning at him, convincing herself that she had just had a bad dream, and that that's just it **– **a _really_ bad dream.

When she didn't move, Kurama took a deep breath and started, "Botan..."

Ignoring him, she looked past his figure, and all around them, finally starting to remember what happened and where they are.

And it was then that it finally registered to her: the dream was _real_.

Not a dream, but her memories, unlocked, coming forward after all these years. She would never have guessed, never have imagined, that those things had happened to her **– **to _them_.

_Shock **–**_

"I'm sorry."

She barely heard the words. But she felt him reach her hand, knowing she would need support. Quickly she sat up, resisting when he tried to assist. She turned her face away from him, knowing what's coming...

She clung to the edge of the couch, chest heaving, and Kurama didn't know how to calm her down. Even as she stared at the ground, Kurama can see the emotions quickly flashing across her face. Her shoulders started to shake. It has come and she couldn't hold back anymore:

Fresh tears.

___Grief **–**_

"Ryo... Amu..." Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to suppress an anguished cry.

Kurama knew that there is nothing he could say to to shield her from the pain, as she finally remembered everything and _everyone_ they lost in their past.

Guilt quickly started to build inside him, but he knew better than to acknowledge it. What _he_ feels right now is not important. What _she_'s going through is more painful... a pain that only an open wound kept fresh for a thousand years would feel like.

"Botan..." he called again, straining from touching her. He had expected her to shout angry words at him. But she remained silent, except for the deep breathing and controlled sobs.

And after a while, she angrily wiped the tears away, stood in front of him, facing him for the first time.

_Betrayal **–**_

"Y-you... How could you take away from me everything just like that without my consent...? It wasn't just your past... it was mine too. It's all a part of me. To bury it, to keep it all behind me, to forget it all, should have been my choice to make, not yours!" She took a deep breath and fell silent, as if suddenly at a loss for words.

He waited, aware of the fists starting to form on her sides, unable to speak, as she clenched and unclenched it repeatedly. He didn't defend himself, but let her have this chance to say what she needs to say.

"You didn't even say anything when our paths crossed again... You could have..." she bit her lower lip, realizing that even she wouldn't know how to react if she was on his place. "I... I don't know what you could have done when we met again here in Ningenkai. But how you went on keeping the past from me, and how you'd never have told me if that potion didn't manifest side effects after all these years, that wasn't fair!"

* * *

She turned away from him and he became aware that she was just as nervous now as she was angry. She turned her gaze towards the window, and for a moment he thought she was deciding to fly away and never look back. But she shook her head the way she does when she decides something wouldn't work.

"I don't know what to do," she said softly. "The old me, the _me_ that I just remembered, would have easily forgiven you whether you're sorry or not. The _me_ who met with you earlier, the one that doesn't remember, would maybe feel outraged and hit you with an oar but will maybe forgive you easily too... but the _me_ that I am now..." She stopped, suddenly aware of his quietness, and lost the words as she realized he had been studying her.

Kurama stared at the ferrygirl standing before him. In his mind, the world around them faded, leaving no one but her to exist in his world, making all of his senses tuned in on her.

He realized what she meant when she said 'the old me', 'the me who met with you earlier', and 'the me now'. This Botan standing before him now isn't the same Botan he met (and married) when they were younger, innocent and carefree. She isn't the same Botan he met with earlier, the Botan who cheered for them during missions, often worried but funny and optimistic. _This_ Botan is one who knows the joys and sorrows and secrets of both, and with that knowledge, she's like a somewhat grown-up version of her past selves. Physically she is the same. In all other aspects she isn't. And it is him, past and present him, who had done this to her.

Botan stared back, feeling as if time stood still, as if every living thing held its breath as they watched each other.

She saw the look on his face. That look, the look he has whenever something about his past is brought up, whenever he felt ashamed or guilty of something he's done in the past. She realized that _she_ is a part of that past he had chosen to leave behind. She stared at his red hair, his green eyes, his mouth, his nose, the contour of his face. This Kurama is not the same fox demon she once shared a life with. Not the same. She remembered him and her: their past selves, how they looked at and felt about each other. No, not the same at all. Standing before her now is the Kurama who stole from the Reikai vault with Hiei, who later joined the tantei, who was always casual and friendly but to some extent kept a safe distance between them. He didn't erase his own memory of the past but he never made any attempt to return hers. He had fully burried that life - her, included - with no intention of digging it up again. Perhaps she should, too.

And then they're dragged back to the earth, back in this room. She smiled at him, and it was the saddest smile he ever saw on her.

"The me that I am now," she continued, "could see the line separating the past from the present. I know where we've been and where we are now... and though, right now, I still feel like I'm in the middle, not knowing what to do and _who_ to become with all these things I just remembered about myself... if it is still possible, I would like to walk out of here and still be the same me, ferrygirl and assistant to Yusuke, crazy and silly and optimistic, a friend to all of you..."

"We could still be that." Kurama swallowed, "Friends," he offered, not really knowing what he's saying, or what she wanted to hear. He was knew to this; he can't remember being tongue-tied in all his human years, he couldn't remember a time like this when he had no idea what to say.

Instantly, her eyes glistened with tears, and he thought she was about to cry again. But the tears didn't fall. Instead, her lips formed a thin line, and she said, "But I haven't forgiven you yet."

And she walked out, leaving Kurama to feel like he had been kicked in the chest.

* * *

"Interesting," Kuwabara thought, staring at the strange plant coiled around the gate handle. "A Makai plant that works as a timed-lock. This is quite handy if you're not in the mood for any visitors, or to keep bandits off your property, right Yusuke?"

They arrived at the meeting place a few minutes earlier than they agreed, only to find the gate of the lodge locked by some odd-looking plant that according to Hiei later, even Yusuke's rei gun or his spirit sword cannot break - not that they tried. It's easy to figure that if someone tried to remove the Makai plant in any way, it would act defensively. The fire demon, who arrived seconds after them, informed them it would, and also that the plant won't remove itself from the gate unless "it's time".

From where they stood it appears that no one's inside, but both felt Kurama's spirit energy. They called but no one answered. Yusuke briefly considered jumping past the fences but the plants crawling it - definitely Kurama's as well - looked too _alive_ and suspicious they'd _really_ rather wait for the gate to open than touch it. It was only a few minutes until it's time anyway.

"Yeah, interesting." Yusuke agreed, but for a different reason. "You don't think Botan's already in there and they just don't want us to... ah, disturb them?"

Kuwabara's face turned red. "Don't start suggesting things, Urameshi. Kurama and Botan... nah, that's not gonna happen. We arrived early, Kurama just didn't expect us to. That's all."

Hiei raised an eyebrow when the gate finally opened - the enchanted plant unlocked has crept away - and Botan emerged, walking so fast that she almost tripped.

Yusuke caught her in time. "Hey, Botan, what's up?"

"Nothing, Yusuke. I was just in a hurry." She straightened up and avoided his look. Quickly, she whisked her hand, expecting her oar to materialize. But it didn't. She quickly felt frustrated. Her memories are back, but she still cannot fly?

"You won't regain your spirit energy as quickly," Kurama explained. Everyone, except Botan, turned to him as he emerged from the gate. "It may take up to two or more days."

"Oh, so you've given her a cure already." Kuwabara felt relieved, but noticed as soon as he looked at the two that something's not right.

"Already? And here I thought we're here for a mission," Yusuke complained. "I was expecting we'll be sent to some dangerous place and maybe beat up some S-class youkai to retrieve whatever cure there is **– **hey, what's that for, Kuwabara?" he demanded when Kuwabara jabbed his side.

* * *

Kuwabara stared at Kurama, then at Botan. Yusuke caught on and did the same. There is something different with the ferrygirl's aura, both of them could easily sense. Both turned suspiciously at Kurama.

"We're not here for a mission, are we?" Yusuke wanted to know. "You've already found a cure before you asked to meet us here today, mission's over."

"Yes, you're here not for that reason." Kurama confirmed. "But because Koenma asked me to give you these personally," he handed each a package, two small paper bags carefully taped close, and told them not to open it until they're home. He ignored Yusuke when he wondered aloud why Koenma would ask him, instead of Botan or maybe another messenger, to give them the package. "...I also need a favor from you two. Botan still needs to recuperate, and Reikai palace is too busy a place to get a good rest, so I am hoping she can stay with you until she's well."

"Ah. That's why you asked Shizuru to lend us her car." Kuwabara said.

"Anything else Kurama?" Yusuke groaned. "Anything interesting at all?"

"Tell him so he can go," Hiei butted in impatiently, acting as if he couldn't stand the ningen's presence.

Kurama almost chuckled, seeing Yusuke's ears twitch in anticipation of what else he wasn't saying. "Koenma also asked me to gather you and announce that we are all invited to compete in next Makai tournament. Exact date and place will be announced later this year. Just a head's up, they're trying to keep the details a secret for the meantime."

As expected, Yusuke grasped in happiness. "Now that's worth all the wait. I'm all fired up! That was some great news, Kurama! But hey, since when were you assigned as Koenma's messenger?"

"Since we found out I'm the one who caused him to temporarily lose his most trusted messenger," he answered ruefully.

"Oh. So that's it, huh," was all Yusuke can say, his excitement washed away.

"I think we better go, now that everything's been said." Botan turned away as everyone's attention shifted back to her.

"We have Shizuru's car parked nearby. If you want, you can stay with us tonight," Kuwabara offered, catching up. "Miss Yukina is there too. Or is there anywhere else you want to go?"

"Anywhere will do. Thanks Kuwabara," she accepted gratefully. "I'm so tired, let's hurry." She feigned impatience and dragged Kuwabara away, nervously aware of a certain fire demon's stare. "Yusuke! What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Still on a staring staring contest against Kurama, Yusuke accepted that no one is going to explain what's going on. But before leaving, he warned the redhead, "You're going to have to explain all this soon."

* * *

"That was cowardice, asking ningens for help." Hiei remarked, as they watched the three leave.

Kurama nodded in acceptance. Yes, it was cowardice.

There was no need to invite those two to come to the lodge. He could have dropped off the packages in their respective homes and gave them the news all by himself. No. The packages and the news simply earned him another reason. The real reason he had to call them is that he didn't know how he will deal with Botan after the revelation.

Knowing her, he knew she would storm off after their confrontation, she would want to be alone but she still wouldn't be able to fly away to a safe place. He knew she would need someone to be there for her, and it's doubtful she would let him anywhere near her. That's where Yusuke and Kuwabara came to the picture - they were the closest to her aside from the girls. But asking for the girl's assistance is out of the question - it would be so suspicious, they would ask too many questions. And he'll leave it up to Botan if she would let the girls know.

"I see no need for me to come here." Hiei deducted, "It's not like _you_ will need a shoulder to cry on as well."

"No, I _won't_. I apologise. I guess I bothered you for nothing," He laughed hollowly. "Are you leaving?"

"No." Hiei scoffed. "I thought I came here to spar with you. And you _look_ like you need a sparring opponent right now."

* * *

Throughout their ride home, Yusuke quietly watched Botan. She remained quiet, staring outside the vehicle, her expression blank. It gave him an odd feeling that he couldn't explain. Maybe the car's moving to fast, or he ate something bad that morning, because he feels his stomach twisting into knots. He didn't like the feeling at all. It can't be just her silence, can it?

"Hey," Kuwabara called, his attention partly on the wheels and partly on Botan who was sitting still in the front passenger seat. He glanced at the back seat and saw that Yusuke's attention was all on her. "Isn't anyone hungry? Want to drop by the ramen restaurant, Botan? It's my treat..."

"I won't mind if you want to, but I'm not really hungry," she said with a smile. A forced one, obviously.

Yusuke forced a clown face. "Why so serious, miss? Do you want to go to the arcade with me? We'll have lots of fun!" he would have tried another funny face if she hadn't already stared away.

"She doesn't," Kuwabara mumbled.

Wincing, Yusuke agreed. "This is where we both admit we can't do anything effective and let the girls save the day."

* * *

"You made him really worried." Keiko informed her, returning to the room after answering a phone call from Yusuke. "He rarely calls for no reason, you know."

"I know." Botan admitted. She knew he made the guys so worried they asked Keiko to come over. Shizuru and Yukina were more than glad to have them. When Yusuke left, she was still too shaken by everything that she couldn't put up a smile to ease up his worry.

She did notice how awkward Yusuke said goodbye, and knowing he just didn't want to go yet, she had hugged him tightly, like a brother to a sister offering solace to each other, and assured her she'll be fine. _I just need to rest_, she told him. _Next time we see each other I'll be a-okay. Me and Keiko and the girls will just go for an all girls night out_.

Keiko smiled and joined them on the floor. They sat in a circle, cards and booze - courtesy of Shizuru - in the middle. Yukina looked engrossed with her cards, earlier Shizuru was teaching her cheats. They didn't ask any questions when they arrived - Kuwabara probably told them not to. They were there to make sure she won't spend the night depressed.

Botan knew them well by now. They will wait until she's ready to tell them. They won't push for details.

There's no need for it now. She's ready to tell her story.

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading :)_

* * *

_Ramblings, because I'm a talkative human bean._

_1) Like many others, this chapter took longer to write than I expected. I didn't want to pour so much drama in it, because hey, I know YYH isn't a drama series like this fic xD But when I write, well, some lines just insists to be written, and I give up trying to write shorter chapters and faster updates._

_2) It's proving to be quite hard to write a full chapter in Yomi's perspective. (No, I haven't forgotten him yet! He's reserved for a later chapter, because whatever happened to him is not part of Botan's memories.)_

_3) Lastly, this is actually just first part of what I wrote for chapter 15, but it's become too long I needed to cut it in two chapters. So I'll continue to work on the other half and publish this now :)_


	16. Moving Forward

**Just the Two of Us**

_Chapter Sixteen: Moving Forward_

* * *

_Recap: _Finally, Botan awakened, fully regaining memories of their past. Shock, grief, and betrayal was written all over her face, but all Kurama can offer is to start over and be friends. Rightfully angered and hurt, she walked out, finding the rest of the team outside. After giving them Koenma's message and a package, Kurama asked Yusuke and Kuwabara to take the ferrygirl home. She ends up staying at Keiko's house with Shizuru and Yukina, revealing to them the story of her past life.

* * *

_The next morning, in an abandoned shrine near the city._

* * *

"This was the only Jizō shrine in this area before the city temple was built. It was active until the old couple who kept this shrine abandoned it a decade ago," Shizuru informed the girls.

They woke up and headed out early that morning, on Yukina's suggestion to visit the city temple and pray for those who died in the tragedy, even though it was a thousand years ago. Perhaps it was the only thing they could come up to offer the ferrygirl, after she told them the truth. She was grateful for the suggestion, as she had no other idea what to do that day. She didn't feel like returning to Reikai just yet.

In the morning, however, Shizuru decided to bring them to this secluded, abandoned shrine instead of the city temple as they planned. "The city temple is not as quiet there as it is here," she told Botan.

"Thank you," the ferrygirl murmured. It's true that she wasn't up to being around strangers right now.

"I wasn't aware that there's a shrine here. " Keiko said. She had lived in the city all her life, but she never wandered to this area. Besides, if she walked from her home, it would take almost an hour to reach this place.

"I'd been here," Botan said. "A minute walk from here is the place where Yusuke fought Gouki..."

"Oh. This is the place, huh..." Keiko looked around. She saw a statue at the center - a statue of a monk holding a baby in his arms. "It's a Water-child Jizō statue," she explained to Yukina, who was looking at it curiously. "The statue represents the guardian of the unborn babies, and children who die very young..."

Yukina nodded, grateful for the information. It was rare for a young koorime to die, and she was still not very accustomed to the human world's traditions and beliefs.

* * *

"In Reikai, we have a special garden for young souls," Botan said in a shaky voice. "We ferrygirls are allowed to enter, but I never went there. When I first tried to enter its gates, I suddenly felt cold and dizzy... and really, really sad. I decided right away that I don't even want to pass by that garden. I didn't understand why, until now..."

Keiko took her hand and squeezed it.

Quietly, they all walked towards the statue. They offered a prayer for Botan and Kurama's child. They also prayed for Kurama's brothers and everyone who died in the Village of Peace.

A long silence passed.

Staring at the old, unkept statue, Botan couldn't help but think of all the what ifs... _what if their child survived? What if Amu and Ryo lived? What if Kurama didn't return her to Reikai? What if they stayed together? Would they have remained together until now?_

It was inevitable to think of what could have been, Botan knew. She is a ferrygirl, she has dealt with death and tried to explain it to the newly gathered souls for a thousand years. It helped to understand, but... it doesn't make the pain any lesser.

Death _will_ hurt, regardless of who you are, who died, what circumstances, and however long ago it happened.

The girls held her hand as she silently cried.

* * *

When she visibly calmed down, they started to go. They didn't have a real destination, and just walked in a slow pace.

"So, do you want to have him back?" Shizuru surprised Botan by asking.

Keiko and Yukina waited for her to answer.

"No." She shook her head, knowing that the girls are disappointed by her answer. She remembered what Kurama said about moving forward and starting over in a clean slate. "Now that I'm a little calmer... I have to agree with what he said, that we should start over, as friends."

"You were _married_," Keiko quipped. "I don't know the laws of Makai, but both of you are still alive, that _should_ still count for something..."

"Yes, it still does count, even in the Makai law," Botan admitted. "But you see, it's been so many years... It wouldn't be fair to bind Kurama to a union made a thousand years ago. He's gone through so many things before he got this peaceful life, and the last thing I'd want to do is to disrupt that."

Keiko still did not agree, but held her thoughts. It's not her decision to make, afterall...

* * *

They walked aimlessly in silence. Soon they found themselves walking on the arcade street, which was a fifteen minute walk from the shine.

Somehow it wasn't much of a surprise when they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walking towards them; they have the tendency to appear when you least want them to.

Botan felt the tension quickly building among them as the boys came nearer, so she breathed deeply and put on a cheerful face.

"Oi, Keiko!" Yusuke called before anyone else could speak. "I was just thinking of inviting you to watch the arcade tournament today!"

Keiko frowned, "Why would I want to-" then she blinked, and realized what Yusuke was thinking. She wasn't about to join in, however. Lips pressed in a thin line, she showed her disapproval. Yusuke winced.

"Miss Yukina, would you like to watch it, too?" Kuwabara nervously offered.

"Stop, you two," Before Kuwabara managed to lead the koorime away, or before Yusuke convinced Keiko to go, Shizuru intervened. She gave each boy a disapproving look. "You're acting like immature fools," she scolded. "There's no sense in making people nervous by obviously conspiring to leave them together. They're old enough to know that they'll have to talk things through, and they will be the ones to decide when they are both ready. Right, Botan?"

Botan smiled to assure everyone who are watching her closely. "Right." Seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara's embarrassment, she immediately added, "Thank you for the concern, Yusuke, Kuwabara. But really, you don't have to worry about us. Kurama and I..." she started, looking past Kurama's shoulders, "We will talk about it... in our own time." And for their benefit, she smiled.

There was a long pause as the boys composed themselves, muttering that they just learned a few little details a while ago and the reality of it just haven't sunk in yet. They have assumed that Botan would_ never_ want to talk to Kurama again, and so they thought a little push was necessary.

"We'll talk when you're ready," Kurama apologetically told Botan, "And not before."

A quick glance at him was all she could do, as she agreed, "Yes. When I'm ready."

Kurama smiled. Noticing that people passing by them are looking curiously at their group - they were awkwardly standing outside a shop - he tilted his head, gesturing to the coffee shop across the street, "We're actually here to have breakfast. If you don't have any other plan, would you mind joining us?"

_Isn't this a little bit too soon?_ Botan thought. She looked around and felt a little calmer, and thought that that maybe it would be okay - she wouldn't be alone with him. So she smiled, deciding that if she ever would feel comfortable with him again, it is best to start with hanging out with the whole team. It would be the easiest way to get used to his presence again.

"That would be alright, we can all have breakfast together."

* * *

_Six months later, in Genkai's temple._

* * *

"I thought you'll never answer my call. You've been very good at avoiding me," Koenma accused, his expression unreadable, his chinky eyes hidden by the shadow casted by an unknown figure.

Botan chuckled, carefully placing the pink compact phone on the floorboards. She sat cross-legged a short distance away from it, giving the little prince a slightly far side view, a distance and angle safe enough to hide _her_ expressions. It was already dark outside, and she was alone in the temple room.

"I told you, I am not going to return."

A long pause, and she heard a sniff - not from Koenma, but that shadow figure that is probably George the ogre listening in.

"I know."

Another long pause, and George wailed loudly, in a muffled voice insisting that Koenma should _order_ her to come back, and in the first place should not have accepted her resignation, saying that she is greatly missed by the other ferrygirls and onis and ogres in the palace. He could have gone on crying out the rest of the day if Koenma hadn't thrown him out of the room.

She never returned to Reikai, not even once after she regained her memory. The night after they went to the shrine, she sent her resignation letter through another ferrygirl who was working in the city. She was the first ferrygirl to ever resign in a ningen kind of way. Other ferrygirls were given a different task or resigned after two millennia of service and became free spirits roaming through the palace or the ningen world. She was the first one to quit after just one millennia.

Koenma seemed to have expected it - appearing to her just once saying that if she was very, very sure of her decision, then her resignation is accepted. He didn't require her any explanation. He let her know that if she needed anything, it would be given her, and she was still welcome to visit the palace. The past week though, he'd been trying to call her incessantly.

Botan apologized for not answering his calls. "I was busy."

"Busy?" the prince laughed. "Of what? And here I thought _we_'re being busy and you're living the life of a lazy spirit."

She smiled. "Oh, it's just as busy. I help Genkai take care of the temple and Puu _and_ I also assist with the trainings."

Koenma nodded.

"You didn't call to ask me how I'd been spending days, Koenma-sama."

* * *

"Am I _that_ readable?" he laughed. "Alright... I wanted to know what you think about the upcoming tournament."

Botan shrugged. Then, "I'm worried."

"So am I." He admitted. "Well, we both know they're all strong fighters... but this tournament is a little more political than the previous one."

The previous tournament was about two years ago, won by Enki. In his victory speech he announced that after three years there will be another tournament to decide who will replace him. Enki's reign so far had been a peaceful one, but not everyone is happy with it. There are, and will always be, demons who prefer havoc than peace.

A few months ago, Enki realized that he has served half his promised term, but he was afraid that the next ruler would be one of those who wants the exact opposite of the peace he achieved so far. This new tournament is to decide who will have the new position devised - the ruler's Peace Consultant. It will be the second highest position, and its term will be three years.

The first year of the winner's term would overlap with Enki's, the second and third will overlap the next ruler's term. This way, Enki thought, when he ends his rulership after a year, someone will continue his legacy of peace. This is also made so that the next rulers will never have full control of the Makai government; there will always be someone to balance him, in case.

It may be wise but very risky - it's very important that the winner would be someone who agrees with Enki, otherwise he'd have gained a powerful enemy for the last year of his term. But if it all ends well and the tournament ends with a good Consultant, then there would be a little less worry who will reign after him.

"I guess we will just have to do what we always do, huh," Koenma broke the silence. "We leave it up to them."

"Yes... I guess so," she agreed. She advised the same thing to Keiko when Yusuke told her about the tournament and she visited her, sharing her fears. She took it in much easier than before, though there was still a lot of fear.

* * *

"How's the training coming along?" Koenma asked though he has kept updated with the trainings occasionally watching it from his screen.

"As usual, Yusuke and Kuwabara are both being a nuisance to the others," she reported with a chuckle. "Genkai's considering to kick them out, but she decided she has to be around them more often so someone could kick their butt and teach them. "They're bad influence on Jin and Chu though."

"Just as expected of them. So. Any special visitors lately?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, just Keiko and Yukina helping me prepare meals once in a while," she answered nonchalantly.

"Any others?" he asked, really laughing this time.

She rolled her eyes. "If you mean Kurama, I see him whenever Keiko invites everyone to dinner at their restaurant, but no, we haven't talked to each other yet." Koenma didn't respond, so she continued. "If it makes you feel better, I do plan to talk to him before he leaves for the tournament next week."

"Good," he said, satisfied. "And maybe then you can listen to my side of the story."

She agreed. "You should join us here next week. Everyone will gather here to send off the team."

"Sure deal." After hesitating for a while, he mustered the courage to say, "If you ever wanted to come back to Reikai, you're still welcome - even if not as a ferrygirl."

Botan smiled, not minding anymore if he saw through her feelings onscreen. "I appreciate that deeply, Koenma-sama. I really do. I miss all of you there in fact. But for the past six months I'd been staying here in the temple, I've done a lot of thinking about my past... about where I am now and where I should go."

"And you've made up your mind."

"Yes, I have. I am sorry, but the steps I want to take do not lead back to Reikai. None of the it will lead me back to where I was." She paused, feeling in the soft night breeze from the open window, making her feel freer than she had ever been in her life. "I've decided that the path I want to take is the one that will keep me moving forward..."

* * *

_To be continued. Thank you for reading. :)_

* * *

_Ramblings, because I'm a really really talkative human bean._

_Though I'm more familiar with the anime, I originally intended to rely on the manga as my main reference for this fic. But the scenes I based some of the bits on this fic (those published and yet to be) were ones I had seen on the anime but when I later checked, were not in the manga. An example is this scene in the anime after Yusuke's fight Gouki, and Botan came face to face with Kurama for the first time. In the manga, there was only Yusuke and Kurama, and Botan wasn't there to assist Yusuke. Apparently it was added only in the anime. So, for those who asked, my main reference is the YYH anime._

_So this chapter is actually the second part of the previous chapter, but somehow it just took me a while to finish it__. Please be patient with me ^_^v It's truly tiring to work all week with computers and still spend your free time typing :p_


End file.
